The Other Swan
by countrygirl101xoxo
Summary: Bella's sister comes to pay a visit to Forks to try and get Bella out of her zombie induced state. While visiting, they are both exposed to the pack, causing hot-head Paul Lahote to imprint. Bella's sister and Paul are both hard headed as well as hard hearted. How will she handle all the supernatural happening around her when she has responsibilities of her own? AU, set in NM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There are only three people in this entire world that I would drop anything for. The first one being my daughter, the second being my mom, and the third being my younger sister Bella. So when Charlie had called me and asked me to come to Forks and help Bella you bet your ass my happy butt was on the next flight to Washington. Charlie had called me late at night, 1am his time and 4am my time here in Georgia. He could barely even speak he sounded so... broken. He quickly explained to me what had happened to Bella a few days earlier, I guess she was dating this guy named Edward and then all of a sudden he and his family had left the state for a family emergency. I could Bella screaming in agony upstairs. I cringed, that is probably the worst sound anyone could ever hear a loved one making. It didn't take long at all to convince me to come to Forks. All he had to say was that Bella needed me.

I dropped my daughter off with her father and promised that I would be back soon. I hated having to leave her, especially so suddenly. She's almost four so she understands that aunty B needs me. Her father, Anthony, wasn't as understanding and basically jerked Penny from my arms. It was that night that I left to Washington.

Anthony and I had met when I was a sophomore and he was a senior, I thought it was the coolest thing to date a senior at the time. Boy was I wrong. We had dated for a few months before we had sex- I lost my virginity to him- and then a month later I found out I was pregnant. Which lead Charlie and Renee both to send me to live with my birth grandparents in Georgia. We had tried to stay together, and after graduation he moved to Georgia to be with me and Penny, but it was only a matter of time before he left me. When Charlie and Renee first got married they had tried for years to have a baby and when they couldn't get pregnant, they turned to adoption and that's what lead them to me when I was six months old. Then, two years later Renee had gotten pregnant with Bella and they were over the moon. But just because I was related to them by blood didn't mean they loved me any less than they did Bella. When they split up when B and I were older, she went with Renee while I stayed behind in Forks with Charlie. Bella and I were really close growing up despite never having lived with each other for more than half our lives.

When I arrived in Port Angeles I quickly dropped my bag from baggage claim and went to the rental car booth. I had rented a 2010 blue jeep wrangler, similiar to the one I drove back in Georgia. It only took about a half hour before I showed up at Charlie's house. Usually the drive is an hour to an hour and a half but I would never tell my father how much of a speed demon I was. His old police cruiser was still parked out front under the tree like always and I recognized the orange truck in the driveway from all those times I would visit Billy Black when I lived here. I quickly grabbed my bags and went to the front door. I was about to knock when the door was thrust open and Charlie pulled me into a tight embrace, my bags forgotten at my feet.

I wrapped my arms tight around his torso and I let a few tears escape. I hadn't been back home in Forks since I was sent to Georgia. I know Charlie regrets sending me away and he blames himself for not fighting harder on Renee's decision, but I know how hard it would have been for me to stay here after I found out about Penny. We stood in the doorway for a few more minutes before he let me go and held me at arms length and gave me a good look over as I did the same to him. He looked the same, tired, but the same old Charlie I remembered.

"You grew up so much, Haze! I can't believe you just turned 20 a few months ago." I could tell he wanted to cry by the way his voice shook and the lump in his throat. "Uhm, Bells is upstairs getting ready for school, you can go ahead and head up. I didn't tell her you were coming so hopefully you'll get some reaction out of her." I could tell he was disappointed and sad about what B was going threw. I set my bags down in the living and started up the stairs.

I politely knocked on Bella's door, and I had to press my ear to it to hear her quietly say come in. When I opened the door my heart broke at what I saw. She was just sitting in an old rocking chair staring out her window. She was wearing jeans and an old sweatshirt of mine when I found out about Penny. It doesn't even look like she's brushed her hair yet. I slowly made my way into the room and crouched down next to her and ran my hand in her hair. She turned and looked at me and my heart broke even more at what I saw in her eyes. She had deep purple bags under her eyes and she looked so tired and lifeless. All it took was for her to take one look at me before she threw herself in my arms and started crying, loudly.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back in soothing circles and just sat there on the dusty floor holding her. As she cried I quietly hummed to her an old lullybye that Renee used to sing to us when we were younger and we were having a bad dream. I gently rocked her back and both and just held her as she cried. I took this time to look around the old bedroom we had shared. The bed was unmade and her desk was cluttered. There was a layer of dust covering everything that wasn't the bed or the rocking chair. Bella's sobbing started to quiet down and so did her breathing, it took a couple more minutes but she had fallen asleep in my arms.

Charlie came up not that much later and saw us on the floor. I waved him over to help me lift B up and set her gently in her bed. I had tucked her in and was about to head downstairs when I heard her speak.

"Please, don't go, Haze. I can't sleep alone." My eyes softened at my sister and I smiled at her before kicking off my boots and taking off my jacket before crawling in bed next to her. She turned toward me so she was curled into my chest with my arms around her. I listened to her breathing slow and her heartbeat slowdown and I made sure she was completely asleep before letting myself drift off. The last thing I thought about before sleep overtook me was that I was going to kick some serious vampire ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Despite having not lived together for half of our lives, Bella and I always remained in touch. Every Friday night either she would call me or I would call her and we'd talk for hours at a time just letting each other in on what's been going on that week. Which is why I was so surprised to have Charlie call me, but I understand as soon as I got here. Bella was hardly responsive and if I didn't know any better I'd say she was on drugs or was suffering from an illness that wasn't a broken heart. When her and Edward met, she told me all about him and when she found out his family's secret, I was the first one she told. I was also the only one outside of the Cullen family that knew all about James, when she told me I was so angry that I almost flew down there myself to kick Edward's immortal ass. After this most recent stunt I don't want him or his family anywhere near Bella or Charlie.

I was currently downstairs trying to get a hold of Anthony so I could talk to Penny and let her know I made it safely, but he wasn't answering. I know she's still awake, it's only 5pm there. I growled in frustration and slammed my phone on the counter. Anthony and I used to be on great terms when it came to our daughter, even after we broke up we were still so civil. He recently started acting this way when I told him I didn't want Penny around his new girlfriend yet unless he was planning on making her a permanant in Penny's life. I didn't want her to get attached to someone and then have them yanked from her life. I thought Anthony would have understood that, but he lashed out at me and claimed I had no idea what I was talking about. I sighed and sunk into one of the three mismatched chairs at the dining table. I looked up when I heard cricking on the steps leading upstairs.

Bella came down rubbing her eyes and yawning. I smiled lightly at her and she gave me a small one in return. She went over to the coffee pot and started to make some. She looked over at me, silently asking me if I wanted some and I didn't hesitate on nodding my head yes. She gave me my cup and sat across from me. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I know she would tell me eventually without me having to ask her.

"He left the day after my birthday." I looked up and saw her saddly looking out the window. My eyes softened and I reached across the table and held her hand. "Alice threw a party for me at their house, I didn't even want a party, you know how I am about my birthday. Anyway, we had started to open presents and I cut my finger on the paper, it was a superficial cut, hardly even broke the skin but I still bled. And as soon as the scent of it hit Jasper's nose," She drew in a shaky breath before continuing. "He went into a frenzy and lunged for me, but Edward was faster and he tried to push me behind him but instead he shoved too hard and I flew back into the mantle piece and cut a huge gash in my arm and then Jasper got even more crazy. It took Emmett and Rosalie to pull him off and away from Edward and they took him far into the woods away from me so he couldn't smell me anymore.

"Carlisle stitched me up and that night Edward gave me the talk again about how dangerous it is for us to be together. But of course, me being stubbborn fought with him about it. He left and said he'd talk to me later. I guess that night while I was sleeping he came into my room and he took the one photo I had of him and everything else that was his and what he had given me. He even took the CD he made for me of the song he composed for me. It was like he had never even entered my life. The next morning before I went to school I saw him standing at the base of the trees and he turned and walked into them, knowing I would follow him. He was wearing the same clothes from the night before and I couldn't help but think that Alice was going to kill him for wearing the same clothes two days in a row." She laughed, albeit it was forced. At this point there were years streaming down her face. I let go of her hand and moved to the chair that was next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"The further we got into the woods, I started to get a bad feeling in my gut telling me that I needed to turn around. He stopped in the middle of a small clearing and turned and looked at me. And that was when I knew he was leaving me. He claimed that it was time for them to move on, they had been in Forks for too long. I told him to take me with him, that I'd pack my bags in five minutes then I would go with him. And then he told me I couldn't because he didn't love me. He told me he didn't love me and that I needed to move on with my life and live as a human and forget all about him. He said it'd be like he never existed, but it hurts too much for it to have been a dream. He's a real person, he's not just in my imagination. The scar I have my wris proves that." She started shaking in my arms and crying even harder. I closed my eyes, trying to fight tears myself and rubbed small circles in her back and rocked her in my arms.

"I know it hurts, sweetie. I know it does, but you're young, and you'll find someone else. And don't even think about telling me you wont and that he's the only one for you. I don't want to hear that crap for two reasons. One, you're absolutely gorgeous even when you're covered in snot," She snorted at that and let out a small chuckle. "And two! He's a dipshit and if I ever see him again I'm going to take a baseball bat to his car." This caused her to go into full blown laughter. I started laughing with her and we were eventually both crying and leaning on each other from laughing so hard.

We heard the front door open and in came Charlie. He walked into the kitchen and looked at us like we were crazy. I saw his mustache twitch and I know he was trying to hold back a smile himself. He shook his head before hanging up his gun belt and moved to go upstairs to change. Bella and I glanced at each from the corner of our eyes and then started giggling again. It was nice to be with her and it was even better to see her laugh. I wasn't so sure how long she was going to need me, but I wasn't going anywhere until she was better.

~~~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~~~

"What the hell do you mean that you can't watch her anymore?! She's your daughter, too, Anthony!" I shouted into the phone. I was finally able to get ahold of him the next day only to have him tell me he needs to have Penny flown to me. He claimed that he had _work_ to do, but I knew he just didn't want to be repsonsible for her while I was across the country.

 _"Will you calm down and stop yelling!? It's not like she's going to be flying by herself! She's going to have a nanny with her the entire time!"_ He continued to argue his point but I wasn't having any of it.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass! I told you that I was going to be here for a few days to help Bella. I've only been gone two days and you already can't handle your own daughter. I'm so sick of you always bailing and being to irresponsible." I growled into the phone and I heard him give an exasperated sigh. "I will talk to my father and I will call you back, this is pathetic." I hung up my phone and refrained from throwing it across the room.

"Everything alright, Haze?" Charlie walked into the kitchen from the living room and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I guess. Anthony is such a deabeat that he can't even handle Penny for more than two days. I'm gonna go upstairs and start looking up hotel rates so I can have her here with me." Before I could even walk passed him, he held out his arm to stop me.

"Now hold on just a minute. You and little P are not going to be staying in a hotel while you're here. You'll stay here, no ifs ands or butts. There is plenty of room and I know Bella wont mind having the two of you staying with her in her room. I'll tell her when she gets home, now call Anthony and tell him to send P over on the next flight." And with that he turned and walked away from me, that's when I knew this wasn't up for discussion anymore. I sighed and went to call Anthony back. It was times like this that I wish I didn't have to move away from here.

~~~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~~~~~

The next day Bella skipped school again so she could come with me to PA to pick up Penny from the airport. On the way there we silently listened to the country station. I know how Bella feels about country music and seeing her silently seeth at me and the radio was hilarious. When we made it to the airport, I paid for parking and we started walking inside. Earlier that morning I had already picked up a carseat for my little bug and now all we needed was her. I was practically vibrating with excitement. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever. Bella looked at me like I was a crazy person and rolled her eyes at me. She scoffed at me when I told her she'd be the exact same way when she has children. As soon as I saw people start to walk down the little hallway leading away from the gates I kept my eyes peeled trying to see my little curly haired daughter. I noticed her walking with some other lady and she was holding her hand like a good girl so she wouldn't get lost.

As soon as she saw me she let go of the ladies hand and started running toward me and I felt myself running toward her as well. As soon as I reached her I picked her up and twirled her around in my arms and held her tight.

"Mommy, I missed you!" Her little voice made my heart flutter. As much as I couldn't stand Anthony and I couldn't stand the fact that he was her father, I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She would be turning four in a month and I was a little conerned at how tiny she still was. She had her father's brown hair but she had my curls and my hazel eyes. I scrunched up my nose at her and did her _bunny face_ as I told her how much I missed her too and how much I loved her. I handed P to Bella and her eyes lit up at seeing her aunt and she started talking like there was no tomorrow. She still had trouble pronouncing a lot of words and her vocab wasn't very exstensive. I confirmed my identity with the nanny and when that was finished we left the airport.

I strapped Penny in her carseat and in minutes she was fast asleep as we began the drive back to Forks.

"She's gotten so big since I last saw her." Bell turned around and glanced at P's sleeping face. I smiled.

"She'll be turning four next month, I still think she's a little small for her age. But whenever I mention it to my grandma she just shakes her head and reminds me of how small I was and still is. I thought women were supposed to gain weight after having a baby." I glanced down at my flat stomach. From a stranger's point of view, it looks like I've never even had a kid. All I had to show for my pregnancy was my C-section scar.

"Maybe you're just one of the lucky ones. I would kill to have a body like yours, it doesn't even matter that you had a child. You fit right back into your jeans that you wore before you got pregnant." I rolled my eyes at Bella. That's one thing I got a lot of hate for from other moms, mostly older ones. Whenever I went to a mommy and me class or I would drop P off at daycare they'd all give me dirty looks and would argue with me over the fact that P is my daughter and not my sister.

No one in Forks even knew I had a child. I don't talk to any of my old classmates, and I'm surprised Anthony didn't tell anyone. But then again, I don't think he actually wanted people to know he hooked up with a sophomore and got her knocked up. The drive to Forks was spent in silence again, but it was comfortable.

When I pulled up to the house Penny was still asleep and there was another car parked in front. Recognition flooded into Bella's eyes as she practically jumped out of the jeep and ran inside. I rolled my eyes as I got Penny out of her carseat and grabbed her pink backpack. I quickly locked up the car and walked into the house.

"Why'd you run so fast inside, B? Just left me and Penny in the dust." I hung up my purse on the coat rack and walked into the living room. My eyes widened slightly at who I saw. Jacob and Bella were hugging very tightly and Billy was in a wheelchair.

"Well if it isn't the famous Hazel Elaine. You look great!" I smiled at Billy's compliment and gently leaned down and gave hime a one armed hug while I still held Penny. "Wow, P sure has gotten big. She looks just like you." I felt my heart flutter with pride. I loved it when people told me Penny looked like me, when she was born Anthony was so angry that all she got from him was his hair color. I quickly excused myself and went upstairs to tuck P into Bella's bed. She stirred a little bit before rolling over and falling back asleep. I set her backpack down by Bella's desk and left the door opened a crack before going back downstairs.

"So, Hazel, how long are you in town for?" Billy asked me as I saw down on the other side of Bella on the couch.

"I'm actually not sure how long I'll be here this time. As long as Bella wants me here I guess." I kicked my boots off under the table and curled my legs under me.

"Well then I guess you're moving here because I never want you to go." Bella laughed at me, I rolled my eyes. I would give anything to move back, but there wasn't much holding me here other than Charlie and Bella.

"You guys should come to the beach tomorrow. My friends and I are gonna have a bonfire. You're welcome to come to, Charlie." Jacob announced and for the first time since I walked in I was able to look at him. His hair was shorter and he was HUGE. He was easily 6'5 and he was built like a body builder. He was wearing cut off jean shorts and a brown cut off T-shirt.

"Thanks for the offer, Jake, but your old man and I have plans to watch the game tomorrow. I can watch P for you, Haze, so you can go. It's no problem." I smiled at Charlie's offer, I would have to think about it first but I'm sure P wouldn't mind.

"Are you sure, dad? I wouldn't wanna put a burden on you or anything. Penny can be a handful sometimes." He waved his hand at me and grumbled that it wouldn't be a problem. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching whatever was on TV.

About an hour later, Penny came downstairs rubbing her eyes. She yawned and walked straight over to me and complained that she was hungry. Luckily, Bella had just finished dinner for all of us. I picked P up and brought her into the kitchen. I sat her down on one of the chairs at the table and started to fix her a plate. Bella has made mashed potatos with peas and fried chicken. I quickly cut up P's chicken for her and got her a glass of apple juice from the fridge. I set it in front of her and she let out a sound that sounded like a growl and started to devour her food. I swear she eats like I starve her or something. She mumbled out a thank you to Bella and I had to scold her for talking with her mouth full. I dished up a plate for Billy while Bella made one for Charlie and Jacob. After we did that we made our own plates and sat down with little P.

I asked Penny how it was staying with daddy and she looked down at her food with a sad look on her face. "It was okay, I guess. I was with a babysitter lots." I fel my blood boil and my eyes narrowed. What kind of son of a bitch leaves his daughter with a babysitter and then two days later flies her away. I was pissed. I could tell P didn't wanna talk about it anymore so I asked her if she wanted to spend time with Papa Charlie tomorrow night and her eyes lit up. She loved spending time with him, she told me she was okay with it and told me to have fun because I never have any fun. Bella laughed at that.

After we were all done eating Billy and Jacob said a quick good bye and went home. Charlie settled back down in his recliner and turned on another baseball game. Bella started to clean up and I offered to help her and she practically shoved me out of the room. I took Penny's hand and led her upstairs where I gave her a bath with Bella's shampoo and told her not to tell Bella. She giggled but agreed. After her bath, I dressed her in her favorite Cinderella pajamas and put her to sleep in her little toddler bed. I can't believe Charlie kept that thing from when Bella and I were younger. After making sure Penny was asleep I grabbed my clothes and bathroom items and took a quick shower.

When I got back to the room Bella was already laying down on her side of the bed with her favorite book. Bella and I always shared the bed whenever we were together, that's just how close we are to each other. Bella's night terrors seemed to have stopped after the first night I was here, which I was thankful for. I hated seeing her so upset and unhappy. I know she was still hurting but she was doing better with me here, and Charlie hasn't stoppped thanking me for it since I got here. Once I was settled in on my side I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and quickly checked my E-mail and other social media. I heard Bella close her book and set it down before rolling on her side to look at me. I locked my phone and put it on the table and turned to look at her.

"Thank you, for being here with me. I still feel like there's a giant missing hole in my chest, and it hurts like crazy. But with you and Jake around it doesn't hurt so bad. I love you, Haze. You're the best sister anyone could ask her." Bella started closing her eyes and her breathing begain to slow down. I whispered I loved her too and kissed her head before turning off the lamp and and falling into sleep myself.

~~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~~~

 **Hello everyone! This is my first OC/Paul story as well as my first story that involves all the wolves. I hope you're enjoying it so far because I'm enjoying seeing all the follows and favorites. The bonfire will be in th next chapter along with some wolf drama. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning I woke up adnormaly warm. When I opened my eyes I turned and saw that Penny had crawled into the bed and was snuggled in and sleeping soundlessly in between Bella and I. I smiled and looked at th clock on my phone. _8am_. I groaned and decided I might as well get up. When I got out of the bed both Bella and Penny snuggled closer to each other. My heart swelled with love. I wish I could stay here forever, but I knew I couldn't do that with Anthony. If I so much as even tried to move out of Atlanta he would fight for full custody of Penny, and I would never let them happen in a million years. Penny was my daughter, I practically raised her on my own with the help of my grandma. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and went and changed in the bathroom before going downstairs. It was a Saturday and it was absolutely beautiful outside.

The sun was shining but I knew looks are deceiving in this town. I sighed and started to get things that I would need to make chocolate chip pancakes, Bella and Penny's favorite. I started pouring the batter onto the pan and began on making some bacon and scrambled eggs as well. I was almost finished with making breakfast when the three sleepyheads came walking downstairs around 9:30.

"Well good morning to you, too, guys." They grumbled a good morning as they took seats at the dining table. I shook my head at them and made Charlie and Penny a plate while made mine and his. I grabbed the extra chair that Charlie always kept in the corner and sat next to Penny. We ate our breakfast while listening to Penny make monster noises as she devoured her eggs.

It was Saturday mornings like this that I missed most about my family. There was a time when I was about fourteen that I wanted to know who my birth parents were, after searching all over the internet I eventually came across my mother's obituary. It said she was attacked by an animal when she was hiking somewhere in Alaska, about six months after I was born. Because they were unable to find a suitable relative for me to live with I was put into the foster system and then I was adopted by Charlie and Renee, there was a lot of difficulties with it at first because there was never a father listed on my birth certificate. I never told them I knew, but a year later they told me that they found my birth grandparents and they were very supportive that I wanted to meet them. They understood that I wanted to know who and where I came from, and it made me happy that they were supportive of that. I still wondered about my birth father though, if he was still out there and if he even knew I existed.

After we finished breakfast and Bella did the dishes, she and I decided to take Penny to the park for some fresh air while the sun was still out. I dressed Penny in a pair of jeans and gave her, her favorite purple sweatshirt that had a zebra on it. I quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and put on a plain T-shirt with a grey hoodie and I slipped my black leather jacket over it. When we reached downstairs Bella was already dressed and ready to go with her shoes on and everything. Penny and I slipped on our boots and we were off to the park. Even with the sun out it was still a little chilly and I'm glad Anthony packed her with winter clothes considering it was nearing the beginning of October.

When we reached the park, Penny was practically squealing with excitement. She loved the park, it was her favorite thing to do other than color. Once we were parked I barely had Penny unbuckled from her carseat when she took off toward the playground. I shook my head at my overly energetic child. Bella laughed at me as she followed behind my daughter to keep and eye on her. After I had the jeep locked up I made my way over to one of the park benches and watched Bella play with P. I rested my elbows on my knees and laughed at them playing tag. Bella kept pretending to almost catch Penny to tag her and then letting her get away at the last second. I loved watching them play and my mind once again wondered back to my time in this town.

I looked around at my surroundings and couldn't help but feel a little sad and a little resentful. Sad that I wouldn't be able to move back here until Penny turned 18 and resentful that Renne and Charlie agreed to send me to live in Georgia. Don't get me wrong, I love that I did but at the same time I can't help but think _what if_. If I had stayed, would I have been the gossip of the town? Probably. Would I have cared? Absolutely not, if I did stay maybe Anthony and I never would have broken up. But I know deep in my heart that he and I would have always had an expiration date. He never even wanted Penny, he tried to talk me into an abortion so I wouldn't have to move. It still made me angry to think about him not wanting our child. I was brought out of my thoughts when Penny practically tackled me on the bench saying she was tired and ready to go home. I nodded and we went back to the house.

~~~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~~~~

"102.8." I sighed as I checked Pen's temperature. As soon as we got back to the house I tried to get her to eat something but she refused claiming her tummy hurt. A little while after that she started throwing up and crying because she got vomit on her boots. She was now settled into her toddler bed in her pajamas cuddling her favorite teddy bear. I walked downstairs to grab her some juice when Bella's voice startled me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haze, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want me to stay here with you and help you take care of little P?" I looked over at Bella and shook my head. She was finally getting out of the house and there was no way that I was going to hold her back from having fun.

"No, that's okay. Thank you for the offer though. You go out and have some fun, you've earned it." I saw her draw in her bottom lip and begin chewing on it. I rolled my eyes at her, she's done this since forever. It was one of you nervous ticks. After pouring Penny her juice into a sippy cup I smacked Bella on the arm. "Stop chewing on your lip, it'll scar."

"You sound like a mom."

"I am a mom, you weirdo." We both laughed at that. Her and Charlie both kissed me on the cheek goodbye and wished me luck on taking care of a sick toddler. After Penny got sick Charlie decided that it'd be better if he went to Billy's to watch the game so they wouldn't wake up P while she was sleeping, which I was so thankful for.

After I gave Penny her juice she started to calm down and she wasn't trying anymore, I think it was the drastic climate change that made her sick. I know that's how it was for me when I first moved to Georgia. As she slept I stroked her curls away from her face and couldn't help but really notice the similarities between us. She has wild curly hair like I do, although it's only to her shoulders while mine came down to the middle of my back. She has freckles across her nose like I do and she has a little beauty mark by her eye like me. She has my nose and my eyes and her face was heart shaped like mine. The only thing that she got from her father was her hair color, and even that has started to lighten up. My hair was a dirty blonde color and in the summer sun in Georgia it lightened up to be almost platinum.

I left Penny in her bed while I went downstairs to get my book that I left on the coffee table from that afternoon. When I grabbed it I looked out the window and saw a blur of red fly across the lawn. My eyes narrowed and I ran upstairs and grabbed my gun from the top of Bella's closet. I cautiously made my way back downstairs and opened the front door. I held the gun in front of me and kept the saftey on like Charlie always told us. I gently closed the front door behind me and peered around the porch. I didn't see anything but I did notice the air get chillier. I decided that it was just a figment of my imagination and went back inside to check on Penny.

~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~

A couple hours later around 9pm I heard the front door slam and I glanced at Penny to see if it woke her up. She was still passed out from her cold medicine I gave her at 7:30pm. I set my book down after marking my spot and made my way downstairs. I saw Bella and Charlie both in the kitchen and Bella was crying. Charlie waved me over and turned Bella so that I had her in my arms instead. Charlie mouthed Jake to me and I felt my blood boil. What the hell did the dumb boy do now? Bella's loud sobs brought me back to earth as she tried to tell me what happened. I quickly shushed her and told her that she'll tell me in the morning. I helped her upstairs and I tucked her into bed. She didn't bother changing and I had to remind her to take off her shoes. I hated seeing her like this, and I can't believe that it was Jake that did this to her this time. I thought they were best friends. I crawled into bed next to her and just held her while she silently cried. It wasn't for another hour until she finally stopped and was calmed down enough to tell me what happened.

"A-after the bonfire, Jake pulled me to the side to talk to me. I didn't think anything of it, and I was having fun with all his friends and his friends' girlfriends. H-he told me that after tonight he can't see or talk to me anymore because it was too hard for him to be just my friend. I was finally starting to feel even slightly better and then just that one sentance made the hole seem so much bigger than it actually was. He's supposed to be my best friend and now he tells me he can't be my friend anymore because it was too hard." Her voice started to shake again and she took a couple deep breaths to calm down. "I just don't get it.." She whispered and hugged me closer to her. I sighed, this poor girl doesn't deserve any of this. I wanted to beat the crap out of the vampire and now I wanted to do it to Jake, the boy we've known forever. I could tell she wanted to say more but I hushed her because I know it would just make her start crying again.

~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~

The next morning I was exhausted, I was dragging my feet and I didn't even brush my hair. Penny was feeling a lot better which was good and Charlie had no plans for the day so he decided to take Penny to La Push to visit Sue Clearwater. I was thankful for the little break as I made yet another cup of coffee for myself.

"Jake still isn't answering his phone." Bella came trudging downstairs already dressed for the day. She was in denial about the whole Jacob thing and kept trying to get ahold of him all day. Her phone beeped with a text message and the look on her face told me all I needed to know. Bella was pissed. "That son of a bitch! He told me he was blocking my number! What the hell!" She literally growled she was so pissed. I finished my cup of coffee and quickly ran upstairs to get dressed. I know what she was thinking and I was definitely in. I threw on my favorite white tank top, my light blue skinny jeans and my jean jacket and put on my favorite browning hat before running downstairs.

Bella already had her shoes on and keys in hand by the time I got to the front door. I slipped on my brown Ariats and followed her out to her truck. We were going to La Push to confront Jacob about what his problem was. The drive to La Push didn't take that long but we would have been there sooner if _The Thing_ could go faster than 55mph.

When we pulled up to Jacob's house he came outside and he looked ready to kill. Bella rolled down her window and before she could even say anthing Jacob told her to turn back around and leave and that he didn't want anything to do with her before he started stalking to his backyard. My mouth flew open at what he said and I noticed Bella start to cry again. I looked back at Jacob and noticed a bunch of guys walking out from the line of trees.

"It's all their fault." I barely even heard Bella speak, she was talking to softly. I narrowed my eyes and opened my door. I shut it with a huff and started to walk toward where Jacob was going. "Hazel, wait." I felt Bella grab my arm to try and stop me. "Sam's the one leading the group, Jacob wont let you get close enough to talk to him." On the way up to La Push Bella finished telling me about last night and said that Sam is the one that told Jacob not to hang out or talk to her anymore. That just made me even more angry. What kind of person thinks they can just dictate another person's life and relationships like that. I yanked my arm from Bella's grasp and started walking faster. I heard her scrambling to keep up with me. As I got closer to Jacob and the group of boys I heard Sam ask him why we were here. Jacob tried to block me from walking up to Sam but I ducked under his arm and moved out of the way before he could grab him.

"What the hell do you get off at deciding other people's friends for them? You have no right to tell Jacob who he can or can't be friends with, do you have any idea how much that hurt Bella?" I couldn't help myself and I felt my anger rising as I shoved Sam back. He looked caught off and stumbled a little bit before he straightened out. I gave him the coldest glare I could possibly muster as he glared down at me. I noticed him start to shake and he bared his teeth at me.

"You better watch yourself, girl." The boy standing behind him to his left said to me as he stepped foward. I looked at him and before I knew what I was doing I slapped him across the face. He turned and looked back at me as his body started shaking violently. I heard Jake tell Bella to run before I was knocked to the ground by one of the other boys. I was about to yell at them to get off of me when my breath caught in my throat. The boy I slapped started shaking even more and then in a blur he was gone and in his place was a giant wolf.

I felt my eyes widen and my body start to shake. I wanted to scream but I had no air in my lungs. I heard Jake yelling at someone to get off me and then I was pulled to my feet and Jake was telling Bella and I to run, but I was frozen in place. I could hear Bella yelling at me and trying to pull me away but I couldn't. I watched the boy that knocked me down turn into a wolf as well as Jacob. I watched the three of them fight before they disapeared into the forest. Then all I saw was black as I fell back into Bella's arms.

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~~

 **Don't forget to R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When I was younger, Renee and Charlie used to tell Bella and I fairytales about wolves. Mostly they would just tell us a repeat of _The Little Red Riding Hood_ to scare us into not going into the woods, and it worked. All the stories I've ever heard about wolves they were always the bad guys, they were either blowing houses down or eating grandmas and little girls. The first time I ever came across a wolf was when I was 18, I had left Penny with her father for the weekend while my friends and I went on a hiking trip. Of course none of us expected to run into a wolf while hiking, and it also didn't help that it was 3am and we had been drinking. Stupid, I know. The wolf we came across was black and it was eating a fox, it didn't notice us at first because it was too busy eating it's dinner. My eyes widened in fear when I saw it while my friends were trying not to giggle too much. They had said something about turning around, but when they turned around one of them stepped on a twig, causing the wolf to look up at us. He snarled and snapped it's teeth at us, my friends started running away from it while I was still frozen in place.

I remember it continued to growl at me and snap it's teeth in a clear warning for me to get out of there, but I couldn't move. I remember shaking in fear as it started to stalk toward me, and then it lunged at me. It had managed to scratch my cheek, my collarbone, and across my leg as it snapped it's teeth on my wrist. I remember screaming in pain and being so scared and just defenseless. I tried to pull myself free and I tried to shake it off, but the grip it had on my wrist just got tighter. I remember one of my friends, Emily, running back for me and when she saw me in trouble she had grabbed a giant branch and started beating the wolf with it until it let me go and took off. After that day I hadn't set foot in the woods again and I always told Penny to never go into the woods so she wouldn't get hurt. Ever since that day I've always been terrified of wolves, I still had the scars from where it scratched me and where it bit me on my wrist. Seeing those enormous wolves in Jake's backyard brought me back to that night and caused me to freeze and to faint.

When I came to I was laying on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar house. I started to panic and my heart rate started to increase as I sat up with a jolt. I started to calm down when Bella grabbed my hand and starting telling me everything was okay. I drew in a shaky breath and closed my eye to calm down my heart rate. When I opened them again I saw Jake sitting next to Bella on the couch and several other boys standing around watching me. I started to fidget with everyone looking at me and I started to get uncomfortable. Jacob noticed this and told everyone to stop staring.

"Bella, Hazel, there are a few things I need to explain to you." The bigger guy, Sam, spoke up and started to stand up from the chair he was sitting in. I had a few questions I would like to have answered, the first being what the fuck. "Have either of you heard of the Quileute Legend?"

"Jacob told me about it about a year ago." Bella said while grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. When Sam looked at me all I could was shake my head, not trusting my voice.

"Okay, well, as the legend states, a group of young men have the ability to shapeshift into wolves for the sole purpose of protecting Quileute land from what we call the cold ones. The cold ones refer to vampire, like what the Cullens are. We had thought all the shapeshifters had died off, and many of us just believed it to be a scary story. But it is very much the truth. We are able to phase into wolves to protect the land and our loved ones. When the change begins it is very painful, we experience irritable, pain, high body temperatures, and sometimes even fatigue. Once we change at first, it is very hard to change back into a person but with the help of pack brothers, we are able to calm down and phase back. What happened back at Jacob's was an accident, neither of you were supposed to know that the legend was real. Only those in the pack, the cold ones, and our imprints are allowed to know about us. Hazel, when you slapped Embry it set him off into a rage which caused him to change. If you had been as close to him as you were before Paul tackled you, then the chances of you still being alive are very unlikely." He paused to give me time to soak in everything he had just told me. I felt my heart rate start to accelerate and I started to feel nauseas.

"I think I'm going throw up..." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, a bowl was thrust into my lap as I ejected that mornings breakfast. I felt a warm hand rubbing circles on my back and another set of hands holding my hair back for me. It took me another few minutes to finally shake the nauseas feeling. The bowl was taken away from me and I suddenly felt bad for ruining. I held my head between my knees as I continued to calm down. "I'll replace the bowl." I heard laughter around me and I groaned as I felt heat rise to my face. I almost died today, I was almost taken away from my little girl again by another wolf.

"There is still one thing I need to explain to you, Hazel." I looked up and saw Sam giving me a sympathetic look. I narrowed my eyes at him silently asking him what. "Imprinting, is a very rare thing that happens when one of us mind our mate, so to speak. When we find our imprint everything shifts and changes, and my sole purpose to protect our land also now includes that imprint. To us, our imprint is everything, and if we imprint and if its rejected the wolf could die. And I'm sorry to say that one of us have imprinted with you." My eyes widened at what he said.

"So, its like a soul-mate thing. And you're telling me, one of you," I scanned my eyes across the faces of the boys in the room. "Is all of a sudden _in love with me_?" I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt myself getting light headed again and reminded myself to just keep breathing. Sam nodded his head yes. "Which one?"

"That would be Paul, he's the one that knocked her down and away from Embry so you wouldn't get hurt." Sam nodded his head in the direction next to me. When I turned to look at who it was, I refused to look him in the eye. Which lead me to my next question, and the one I found the most important.

"What the fuck."

~~~~~ _TOS_ ~~~~

After the news of me having a soul-mate and discovering who said soul-mate was, I stormed out of the house and onto the front porch for some fresh air. I was feeling so many things at once, I felt angry, confused, upset, sick, but mostly angry. I mean, why the hell did this have to happen to me? I leaned over the railing of the porch and growled in frustration. I can't have someone be in love with me now, I was here for Bella and I had a three year old for Christ's sake. I turned and looked behind me when I heard the front door open. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Bella.

"I would ask you how you feel, but I know you well enough to know." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as I leaned my head on hers,

"How the hell is any of this fair? Don't I ever get a say in my life, at all? I honestly feel like the only thing I can really control is my hair, and we both know that's not even true." This caused Bella to laugh and brought a smile small to my lips. We were brought out of our stuper when we saw Charlie's car pull into the drive and it suddenly dawned on me that we were still at Jacob's house. Charlie waved hello to us and once he had Penny unbuckled from her carseat, she barreled up the front porch steps and jumped into my waiting arms.

I subconciously pulled her a little tight to me and burried my face in her hair and took in a deep breath. I came so close to losing her today, and that realization was enough to tell me that I needed to keep her away from Anthony at all costs.

"I missed you today, mama." She pulled away from me to look at my face and she gave me her famous bunny face.

"I missed you, too, baby." I did the bunny face back to her and bumped her nose with mine. "What are you doin' here, dad? I thought you were having dinner at Sue's?"

"I was, but then Billy called me to tell me you girls were here and that you fainted so I decided to head right over." As Charlie was explaining he came closer to Bella and I and kissed us both on our heads. "Also, Billy said he'd BBQ." I couldn't help but laugh at the sheepish grin on his face as his cheeks reddened. Of course wherever there was good food, Charlie would be there. I shook my head at him as he continued inside. Bella took Penny from my arms to say hi to her and immediately attacked her in tickles, causing Penny to scream out in laughter.

Penny laughing caused some of the boys- including Jake and Paul- came out to see what the noise was. When Penny saw them, her little hazel eyes widened and she reached for me. When I had her in my arms, she burried her face into my neck. She didn't like strangers, she knew who Jake was but she had no idea who the rest of them were, granted, I didn't know who any of them were either. I raised my eyes to try and look Paul in the eyes but I stopped short and just decided to stare at his nose. He had a nice body and he was tall, I could tell that much.

"I'd like you guys to meet some members of the pack. This here is Embry, that's Quil and this hot head is Paul." As Jake pointed to Embry and Quil they both said hello and gave a small wave. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my other family. This is Bella," as he was introducing us he moved to stand next to Bella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is her sister Hazel, and that little munchkin is Penny or little P." Penny giggled at her nickname, she thought it was the funniest thing whenever Jake called her little P. I could feel eyes on me but I didn't dare look up. I didn't want anything to do with this imprint crap, by not looking directly at him maybe it'll just go away. After introductions were over we all filed back inside and took seats on the couches in the living room.

Embry and Quil opted for the floor in front of the coffee table while I sat on the end of the long couch with Penny in my lap while Jake and Bella sat on the loveseat. I could feel someone sit down next to me and I glanced breifly out of the corner of my eye and saw it was Paul. He wasn't looking at me and this gave me a chance to look over his features without looking in his eyes. He was cute, he had that more rugged bad boy kind of vibe. His hair was short short and it was dark. He had some freckles dust across his cheeks as well as a scar on his jaw. It wasn't noticeable unless you really looked at him. I saw his face start to color red as I continued to stare at him. I cocked a sly grin and turned back to the TV as he started to turn to face me. After another twenty minutes of watching some dumb sitcom show my phone began ringing from my pocket. I pulled it out and groaned at the name on the screen. I stood up and asked Bella if would watch Penny so I could answer my phone. After I handed Penny to her I slipped outside and answered my phone just as it was about to go to voicemail.

"What do you want Anthony?" I didn't hide the irritation in my voice. I hated talking to him, I felt like these past few days have really shown me just how selfish he really is.

 _"I called to check on Penny."_ I almost laughed at him.

"Oh, you're calling to check on her but when she was with you for two days you left her with a babysitter the whole time?" I said darkly, I couldn't almost physically feel him roll his eyes. He tried to explain to me his side of the story but I didn't want hear any of it. I hung up on him and shut my phone off. I sighed and slipped it back into my pocket and leaned on the railing.

"You okay?" At the sound of a voice I jumped slightly and turned around. I didn't know it was Paul until I looked into his eyes and then I felt the whole world shift on its axis. My knees felt weak and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well, shit."

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hazel, age 16, Sophomore year of high school at Forks. The day she meets Anthony.

 _My father was going to kill me if I come home with another Tardy to first period. I was running late that morning because I forgot to set my alarm, my friends always called me_ Forget Me Not _because I was always forgetting something. I had just pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, home of the Spartans. As soon as I got out of my car I heard the tardy bell go off and I practically screamed out my frustration as I stomped to the main office. When I walked in Ms. Cope looked up from her desk and giggled before writing me yet again_ another _hallpass. I took it graciously and thanked her before heading out of the office, and when I did I ran right smack into something, or rather,_ someone.

 _I paused briefly before slowly bringing my eyes up to look at who I ran into. I felt my heart skip a beat and my mouth fell open. I ran into Anthony_ freaking _Miller_ , _the hottest and probably the most popular senior at Forks. I stood there forzen trying to make myself speak, my mouth was open but no words were coming out. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and my glasses were begining to fog and I still hadn't said anything. Anthony just continued to look at me with raised eyebrows before a smile appeared on his lips._

 _"Slow your roll there, short stack. You're lucky I'm not fragile otherwise you might've broken me." He started to laugh and I felt myself get even more embarrassed. I closed my mouth and scrunched up my nose into a bunny face and that caused him to laugh even more. His laugh was beautiful. It was so full of life and it was deep and it made me melt. "You're pretty cute when you make that face, short stack. I'd love to stay and talk to you even more, but unfortunately I need to get a late pass from Ms Cope. I'll see you around." And with that he winked at me before walking around me and into the office. I stood there my mouth agape and tried my best not to squeal on my way to class. Anthony_ freaking _Miller spoke to me! Today was turning out to be a lot better than I thought it would be._

 _~~~~~TOS~~~~~_

 _It wasn't until lunch time came around when my mood suddenly turned sour. I just got out of gym and I was being followed by a puppy with green eyes and red hair. Don't get me wrong, Mason is a super sweet dude and everything, but oh my God he was so annoying. I kept trying to shake him off by just nodding along to what he was saying and doing my best just to ignore him. He's been trying to get me to date him ever since Freshmen year when I asked him for help on a math question. After I got my food and paid for it I quickly began walking toward my table where my friends sat and I all but slammed my tray on the table. Mason didn't usually sit with us, which I was so thankful for. He usually sat at the same table as Anthony_ freaking _Miller because they were on the varity basketball team together._

 _"You okay, Haze?" My friend, Christina, asked my gently while putting her arm on my shoulder to calm me down. I pushed my tray foward and rested my forehead on the table. This caused the table to erupt into giggles. My table consisted of Christina, my best friend Lucy, Grace, and then there was Derek who was Grace's boyfriend._

 _"Mason was probably trying to ask her out again for the millionith time." Grace snickered while I groaned and rested my face between my hands. My appetite was suddenly gone as I felt a headache forming between my temples. After they got the hint that I wasn't going to talk about it, they all started talking about the winter dance coming up next month. I was completely zoned out and in my own little world when I was brought out of it when Christina elbowed me in the side, very painfully. I cried out and went to yell at her when I saw her pointing in front of me. When I looked my eyes widened at Anthony_ freaking _Miller standing there with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched like he was nervous._

 _"Hey, short stack. Wanna come for a walk with me in the court yard real quick?" Without even thinking I was standing on my feet and grabbed my bag before following him out of the cafeteria, my friends staring at me with their mouths wide open. "So, do you have a date to the winter dance coming up?" He looked down at me from the corner of his eye. I shrugged before responding._

 _"Not yet, I'm not even sure if I'm going yet to be honest. I'm not all that into dances anyway, plus it's always so hot in the gym and it makes my glasses foggy." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, refusing to meet his amazing green eyes._

 _"Oh, I see. Have you ever thought of getting contacts? Your eyes are too pretty to be hidden behind your frames. I mean, not that you don't look good with them or anything because you do. You're a very beautiful girl, but maybe if you had contacts then you'd enjoy the dances more." I felt myself grin widely at him. He was clearly nervous with the way he was tripping over his words and how he was rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "What's so funny?"_

 _"Its just, you're so cute when you're nervous." Whoa, Hazel, where did that confidence come from? I've never been good with the whole flirting thing and I really wasn't the most confident girl in the world. I looked up at him and noticed that he had stopped walking and he was just looking at me with a loopy grin on his face. "What's wrong?" My brows furrowed together and I gave him a curious look. He shook his head before bending down to eye level with me, this caused me to look into his eyes and I felt myself locked in place._

 _"Would you do me the honor of going to the movies with me this Friday night?" I felt the air in my lungs suddenly vanish as I tried to process what he was saying. I was absolutely speachless and all I could do to answer him was nod my head yes. "Great! I'll pick you up at 6pm, short stack." He swiftly kissed me on the cheek before walking back to the cafeteria. I felt my hand touch my cheek and heat rose to my face and I was absolutely sure I had the stupidest grin on me face._

 _~~~~TOS~~~~_

Hazel, age 16, the night of her and Anthony's first date.

 _It was already Friday and it was mine and Anthony's first date. Well, my first date in general, but that was something I tried not to think about too much. I had Lucy on a video call on my computer to help me find something to wear. It was just to the movies so I didn't want to dress up too much but I also didn't want to dress up too casual. Lucy helped me decide on my favorite pair of blue skinny jeans. They were a little loose on my legs but that's only because I'm so scrawny, I've never worked out a day before in my life and I was very unsporty. I was more into music and singing than anything else. Lucy also helped me decide on a light green short sleeved V-neck adorned with my absolute favorite jean jacket. I said good bye to Lucy and went to the bathroom to put in my contacts. It's not like I've never had them, I've just always prefered to not wear them, especially consider how when I do wear them I always forget to take them out at night. After my contacts were in I quickly did my makeup and deemed myself ready when the door bell rang._

 _I sprinted out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to grab my purse before walking downstairs to see my dad, Charlie, standing in the doorway with Anthony while wearing his gun holster. I rolled my eyes and made the rest of the way downstairs and stood next to Anthony. I rolled my eyes at my dad's 'if you hurt my daughter speach'. After he was done scaring him half to death, we were finally on our way to Port A to the movie theater. On the ride up there Anthony complimented me on my eyes since I wasn't wearing my glasses and we continued to ask each other questions back and forth. It was nice so far and I was enjoying myself for the most part. I still a little nervous because I'd never been on a date before and yet here I was on a date with a senior and it was Anthony_ freaking _Miller. What girl wouldn't be excited?_

 _When we got to the theater we decided to watch some bad vampire movie. We spent the whole movie mocking it and saying how dumb it was. By the time it was over it was nearing 9pm and I had to be home by 10pm. On the way back down to Forks we talked a little bit more about the movie and he told me about his family. He's an only child, his parents are divorced and he lived here with his mom while his dad lives in California. He spends almost every holiday and summer break with his dad, so it wasn't like he was never going to see them. I asked him about college and he said he was still undecided on where and if he wanted to go. I could respect that, I wasn't all that sure if I wanted to go yet either, but I knew I would._

 _When we got back to my house, all the lights were off except for the porch light. I knew that Charlie was sittin in his chair in the living room waiting for me to walk in the door. After turning the engine off in his car, Anthony walked me to the door while holding my hand and I had to hide how excited I was that I was holding his hand. I never even thought he'd ever have some kind of interest in me. When we made it to the door he told me he had fun, and I agreed right away. He was shifting from foot to foot before pulling me into a hug, when he pulled away he kept his arms around my waist and I kept mine around his neck. He was looking back and forth from my eyes to my lips and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He slowly leaned in and I did too, I closed my eyes just as his lips made contact with mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but I couldn't help but absolutely melt into his arms. He pulled away after a few seconds before smiling at me and then kissing me again with a little more force. When we pulled away from each other I was out of breath and my lips tingled. He told me good night before kissing me one more time and walking back to his car, but not before telling me that he'd be seeing me first thing Monday morning to take me to school. When I got inside, I sunk against the front door and squealed, causing Charlie to jump from his chair in alarm and me to laugh my head off._

 _~~~~TOS~~~~_

Hazel, age 16, the night of the winter dance. One month into dating Anthony

 _I never thought I would actually be going to the winter dance, but when Anthony asked me there was no way in hell I was telling him no. Lucy and I were busy in my bedroom getting ready while Anthony and his friend Cory were getting ready at his house. Two weeks into dating Anthony, he had set Lucy up with Cory so we could go on double dates and to be honest Anthony said he had been asking about Lucy for weeks. I was dressed in a knee length peach colored dress. The top was strappless and it was a sweetheart necklace and it was completely cover in jewels and the rest of the dress was lace and flowed really nicely. It wasn't poofy but it also wasn't skin tight, I had left my hair down in my natural curls and I had on my trusty brown Ariats. Lucy was beautiful, as always, in her floor length baby blue dress. It was flowy and it was strappless with a sweetheart neckline as well and it had a jewels going around the whole thing right under the best to separate the two parts. Her hair was up in a bun but it was curled and it had a braided strand around it, unlike me Lucy was wearing a pair of silver strappy heels_

 _We were just standing in my room putting on the final touches when the doorbell rang. We looked at each other with wide grins before going downstairs. Lucy made her grand entrance first and earned compliment after compliment from Cory. I rolled my eyes, it was so obvious he was completely in love with her. I blew out a gust of air as I made my way downstairs after her. I didn't look up until I was on the last step and I was blown away at how nice Anthony looked all dressed up. As I was checking him out I could see him doing the same to me. When his eyes met mine he gave me his famous cheeky grin, showing off his dimples. We all took pictures quickly before piling into Anthony's car._

 _When we got to the dance it was already in full swing. The gym was almost packed with the entire student body of Forks. I felt myself grow nervous at all the people in there and I wrapped my arm around Anthony's so I wouldn't lose him._

 _"Don't worry, babe. I got you." He whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I glared at him from the corner of my eye and he just laughed at me, he knows what that voice does to me and I can't believe he did it in public!_

 _Anthony and I have made out, a lot during this last month, and I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before. He made me happy and he always made sure I was safe and that I was bettering myself. There were times when his jealousy got in the way of us, I could be standing too close to a guy he didn't know and he'd freak out. But he always reassured me that it was because he didn't want to lose me, and I believed him. Anthony made me feel a lot of things, some of them good but others bad. He pulled me onto the dance floor and I was shaken from my thoughts. It was a slow song playing so he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. He burried his face between the juncture of my neck and my shoulders and he placed hot, open mouthed kisses there and I groaned silently. During one of our many, many hot make out sessions he had brought up sex. I told him I was a virgin and that I wasn't just ready yet, and he respected it and said to let him know when I was ready and he'd take care of me._

 _With the way he was acting tonight and the way he was making my body feel, I don't think he'd be waiting much longer. I know it's only been a month, but I felt like I was already in love with this man and I wanted to lose my virginity to him. I felt he had proved himself worthy of being the one to take it._

 _About an hour later, I finally couldn't take it anymore. He was constantly running his hands all over my body and kissing my neck and nibbling lightly on my ear. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes before telling him I was ready. His eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out of his hand. He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the dance and to his car. Cory and Lucy were going to a party after the dance anyway, so they wouldn't need a ride home. When we got into the car he put it in drive and we went to an old trail head a little outside of Forks. We got out of the car and he grabbed a blanket he always kept in his trunk for when we went star gazing. It was one of our favorite things to do._

 _We walked the trail for about ten minutes before we came across a gorgeous meadow full of flowers. With the way the tree were, it was a perfect circle and you could see so many starts in the sky. Anthony laid the blanket down and it didn't take long for us to get carried away with making out, and that night we made love for the first time. It was also the first time he told me he loved me._

 _~~~TOS~~~~_

Hazel, age 16, a few weeks after the night of the dance.

 _It was Monday morning, I was on time to school, but I was currently throwing up in the girls bathroom, again. It was the middle of first period when I started to feel nasueas and I had asked for a bathroom pass. After I was in the bathroom, I texted Lucy right away. As I was vomitting, she was rubbing my back and holding my hair for me. When I had first gotten sick on Wednesday morning last week we had joked that I might be pregnant, but here I was five days later and I was still getting sick and I was scared. After I texted Lucy, she texted Christina and Grace and they ran out to the store to get me a test and we were currently waiting on them to get back. I didn't have to wait much longer when I heard them come rushing into the bathroom._

 _I took the test from their hands and I did my business. The instructions say to wait seven minutes and then check. I could feel myself getting nauseas again just waiting for the results. The girls tried to comfort me as best as they could, but I couldn't stop thinking about the night Anthony and I slept together and I couldn't remember if we had used protection or not. I groaned at the knot in my stomach and I held my head between my knees. The beeping coming from Grace's watch alerted me and I stood up to see the results. When I looked down at the little test it was showing me a plus sign and I felt myself begin to get light headed before I fainted._

 _When I woke up again, I was in the nurses office with my dad sitting across from me dressed in his uniform. When he saw I was awake he rushed to my side and asked me how I was feeling, after he asked me that little question my head flashed back to the test in the bathroom and I started crying. I was only 16! I couldn't have a baby, especially Anthony's baby. I would ruin both of our futures. I told Charlie I wanted to go home and he helped me out to the cruiser before going to the house. When we got to the house, he told me her had to go back to work but that he'd be home later for dinner and he'd bring back take out. I nodded my head as I numbly made my way into the house and upstairs to my bed. I quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and put on one of Anthony's sweatshirts before curling up in a ball on my bed as I silently cried._

 _I didn't even know how to feel about this whole situation. I know that the girls would never tell anyone about this, but what about when I tell Anthony? Would he tell people? Would he leave me and the baby? What if he says he doesn't love me anymore? All these questions kept popping into my head. I heard the front door open a few minutes later and footsteps coming into my room. I didn't have to look to know it was Anthony. I felt him lay on the bed next to me and wrap his arms around me. He asked me what was wrong and I started crying all over again. He rolled me over so I was facing him and he wiped my tears away before pulling me to his chest and just held me. When I finally calmed down I pulled back a little bit so I could look him in the eyes._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

~~~TOS~~~

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it'd be nice for you guys to learn more about Hazel and how she met Anthony and how and when she found out she was pregnant and when it happened. The next chapter will be back in present time and in a later chapter I'll come back to tell you guys about what happened after she tells Anthony she's pregnant. Anyway! Thank you for reading and leave me a review of what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I thought I should probably clear up the last chapter a little bit more. The reason why I wanted to include that little flashback is to try and show the growth that Hazel has shown and will continue to show from when she was 16. When she was in high school she was a lot more like Bella, but not as mousey and annoying. She used to wear glasses and now she doesn't, I wanted to include that chapter and possibly another future chapter similar to that to show more of who she is as a person. My idea for this character has a lot of growth from before to now. Now, she's confident, feisty, hot-headed and she sticks up for herself. I apologize if any of you didn't enjoy the chapter, but for now I believe it was an important insight to who she used to be, especially considering we all know who Bella is and how Bella interacts with everyone. Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Six**

I wasn't always so head strong. I used to be the biggest push-over and I would do anything for anyone at the drop of pen, even if they've screwed me over before. Now that I'm older, and I've grown up, I realize now that sometimes I deserve to put myself first. I've had a tough life up to this point. I'm adopted, I don't know who my birth father is, I never had the chance to meet my birth mother, all I knew about her was that she died while hiking. When I moved to Georgia, my grandparents never even mentioned my mother. They wouldn't even answer any my questions that I had about her. I only know what she looks like from her obituary. I got pregnant at 16, after having sex only ONE time, my baby's father sucks ass, when I told him he told me to get an abortion. I don't regret my baby, I don't regret anything as a matter of fact. Do I wish she had a different father? You bet your ass I do. Do I wish I had known my birth parents? More than anything, but I wouldn't trade any of the hands I have been dealt in my life, no matter how tough some of those hands were. Being a single mom, its hard to put yourself first a lot of the time. And right now, in this moment, as I'm looking into the eyes of this stranger, is one of those times.

Looking into this man's eyes I feel myself locked into place. My outburst caused his eyes to widen, but caused him to grin at the same time. I felt my eyes narrow and I suddenly felt angry, angry that this had to happen to me, angry that my 'soul-mate' is the one animal that I fear the most, angry that there was nothing I could do about it, and even more so angry at myself. I clenched my fists and sucked in a deep breath. I stormed passed him into the house and took my spot back on the couch. Bella gave me a questioning look and all I could do was shake my head. I was too angry to speak. I felt unedge and I felt _scared_ , not for myself, but for having my daughter around these people. Of course, I trusted Bella and Charlie because I know they wouldn't transform into a giant wolf. All I wanted in this moment was to go back to the house with Penny and pack our bags and leave. Bella was fine now, she didn't need me. She has Jake and all of his friends, it was time for me and P to go back home to Georgia. I sighed and started to relax a little bit more when Penny jumped up into my lap and gave me a giant, wet kiss on my cheek. I loved my little girl, and having to threw the things I did to have her, is all so very worth it.

After a few more minutes of waiting, dinner was done and we all quickly got our plates and sat back down in front of the TV listening to the game. After we were all done eating and the game was over, Charlie, Bella, and I all said our good byes before making our way out to the vehicles. Penny went with Charlie, seeing as he had her carseat and Bella and I took her truck up here. I hadn't seen Paul since I went out to the porch, I assumed he had left but as were were pulling away I saw him and that Sam guy in a heated conversation. I raised my eyebrows and turned my attention back to the road in front of me.

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~

When we got back to the house I went upstairs with Penny to give her a bath and put her to bed. While I was giving her a bath she was telling me all about her day with Charlie and how much fun she had while at his friends house. She was giggling and smiling playing with the small amount of bubbles I put in the tub for her. I washed her hair and rinsed it out before draining the tub and drying her off. She gave me her cute bunny nose and said no when I asked her if she was sleepy after she yawned. I did the bunny nose right back at her before putting her in her pajamas and brushing the tangles out of her wet hair. I considered braiding it, but I know how much she hates how poofy it gets in the morning. After I was done brushing and drying her hair, she settled into her bed and she was almost asleep when I heard her whisper that she never wanted to leave, and my heart broke.

I stood up from my crouched position next to her bed and quickly went into the bathroom to shower and change into my pajamas. It wasn't long after that when I heard Bella's truck start and drive down the road, no doubt going back to Jacob's house for some answers. I went downstairs and found Charlie sitting in his chair with a beer while watching another game. I leaned against the frame of the entryway and sighed. He looked over at me and muted the TV before asking me what's wrong.

"Penny and I are gonna take off in the morning, I'm going to book a flight tonight." After what I said sunk in, he gave me such a heart broken look that it pained my own heart.

"You know you don't have to go, Haze. You and P are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. I missed having around the house, and you've helped Bella out so much by the few days you've been here." I sighed again and closed my eyes before opening them again. I know how he loves having me home, he regrets giving in to Renee so easily about sending me to Georgia. He only got 16 years with me instead of 18, and I know how hard it was for him to live here on his own for three years before Bella moved back in.

"I know, dad. But I can't keep away from Anthony for very long periods at a time, it's in our custody agreement that if I'm out of the state with her for longer than seven days that I could lose her and he could have full custody. And I can't let him do that, I can't let myself to allow that to happen." My eyes started to water at the idea of losing my daughter. Charlie got up from his chair and engulfed me in a hug and I let the tears fall and a painful ache in my chest began. I blamed it on me crying, but I know it had something to do about Paul, the man I didn't want anything to do with.

"I know, how hard this is for you. I really do, and I understand. I just wish I would have fought harder to have you stay here four years ago." He gently rocked me back and forth and rubbed my back. Charlie was never the most affectionate father, frankly the whole thing made him seem to uncomfortable, but for some reason when it came to me he didn't mind it so much. I sniffled and wiped my eyes before pulling away from his arms. "Just do whatever you need to do, kid. This house will always be you home, too." With that, he kissed me on the head and returned back to his chair while I went upstairs to book a flight. The ache in my chest still hadn't gone away and I was doing my best to ignore it.

A while later, Bella came home. I looked at the clock on my phone and frowned when it read 2am. Why was she out so late? I heard her quietly make her way upstairs and when she came into the room I pretended to me asleep. I love my sister, more than myself sometimes, but I was actually kind of angry at her. I was angry that she left without telling me, angry that her best friend was a wolf, but I was also just an angry person in general sometimes. I heard her change and then I felt the weight shift on her side of the bed. Tomorrow was Monday and she was going to hate herself for staying out so late, granted I hated myself for still being awake.

The ache in my chest was still there and I frowned. This wasn't fair to me, I can't stay here, as much as I wanted to put myself first I just am not able to. I had to think of Penny and what was best for her. I was her mother, I wasn't going to get her put in the middle of a custody battle with her shit of a father, she didn't deserve that. It wasn't for another two hours did the ache in my chest finally go away and I sighed with relief before falling asleep.

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~

The next morning I was woken up by Bella's alarm and I sighed dramatically as I got up. It was 6am and I had only gotten two hours of sleep, I could sleep on the plane though. I quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun and went to wake up Penny. Bella asked me why I was up so early and when I told her Penny and I were going back to Georgia, she froze.

"You're what?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes and her arms dropped from putting her hair up.

"I can only have Penny out of the state of Georgia for so long before Anthony freaks out. Besides, you're doing so much better now, you don't need me anymore and you have Jake back now." I turned around and gave her a small smile. I heard her sigh before she continued on her way to the bathroom. After I got Penny up and dressed I started packing my bag and she was helping me out while she moved around the room and collected her things and getting ready to put in her bag.

After we both had all our stuff ready, we put on our jackets and our boots before heading downstairs. While it's cold here in Washington, as a soon as we got off the plane in Gerogia we'd be engulfed by the humid heat so we both dressed in cute little sundresses. She was wearing a yellow dress with daisys on it and it was short sleeved. Mine was white and it was lacey and came to a few inches above my knee and was spaghetti strapped. I made her put on her jacket as I slipped on my jean jacket. It was now almost 7am, the drive to PA was about an hour, and then it'd take us about another hour to get threw security for our flight at 10:30am. I walked into the kitchen to say good bye to Charlie and Bella, only to see Bella had already left. I felt my heart drop, she was mad at me, I knew she was. I couldn't help but feel a little mad at her for not even letting me say good bye before I left, but maybe she also just doesn't understand that I can't always put her first. Charlie looked up at me from his spot at the table and set down the paper he was reading before walking over to me and gave me a hug. He told me he loved me and wished me a safe trip and wished Penny the same when he gave her a hug and a kiss. When he handed Penny to me he gave me a small smile, but his eyes were sad. He probably tried to get Bella to stay to say good bye and she just wouldn't do it. I gave him another hug and kiss before walking out to the jeep and putting Penny into her carseat.

I hopped up into the driver seat and gently banged my head on the steering wheel and groaned. I was even more angry now and I wasn't even sure for what reason, the ache in my chest was back but I wasn't really angry at that. I pulled out of my childhood driveway and made my way to PA to get on a plane and go back to the one place I didn't want to be.

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~

 **Super short chapter, I know. But I'm leaving to go on vacation for a few weeks in the morning and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write so I wanted to get this out there before I left. And I also wanted to know if you wanted this to be in Bella's POV or Paul's while Hazel is in Georgia, so let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I know, it's been awhile and it's been because I've been on vacation visting my mom in Oregon. But I'm back home now and I'm ready to bust out some chapters!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Paul's POV

 _"Jake phased. We need you to go check on him and get him to calm down_. _"_

Sam's voice echoed in my head, I hated this stupid mental telepathy we had when we were in our wolf forms. I hated being a wolf. I hated those pathetic blood sucking Cullens even more. If it weren't for them coming back here then I never would have changed, and I would be able to leave this stupid place. I hated being trapped in La Push and being condemned to this life. I went threw the change when I was 17, a junior in high school. That was when the Cullens first showed up, four years ago. I was 21 now, and I would be 22 in a couple months. I managed to graduate high school, despite my poor attendance, but I couldn't apply to college anywhere like my mother wanted. Being a wolf, a protector, we weren't allowed to leave the reservation until we stopped phasing, and by then we'd probably be in our late twenties and it'd be too late for us to relocate. I sighed dramatically and did my best to keep my thoughts to myself until I showed up at the Black's house.

Jacob was technically supposed to be the alpha of our pack because his grandfather, Ephraim Black, was the previous alpha. It would be up to Jake, though, if he wanted to be alpha. Sam was doing a pretty okay job as alpha, even though he took many things to the extreme.

I stayed in my wolf form as I approached Jake. His fur was a russet brown and shaggy and tangled, much like his hair as a human.

 _"Jake. It's me, Paul_. _"_ Jake whipped his head to look at me and whimpered. He was scared and confused. His thoughts were all over the place and he kept yipping, like he was trying to talk like a normal person.

 _"Paul, what's going on? And why are we wolves?"_

I sighed and quickly explained to him what was going on and helped him calm down. It was easier for him to do so, especially considering he wasn't a hot head like me. A little bit later Embry, Quil, Jared, and Sam showed up to explain to Jacob even more about the duties of what we do and why we do it. As Sam was explaining to Jake his role of alpha, he didn't even hesitate and said he wasn't ready. I rolled my eyes, I would love to be alpha and just order everyone to tear every last bloodsucker apart so no one else would have to deal with the change.

That night Sam had me take Jake on patrol with me to show him the ropes. It wasn't very hard. All we did was run and circle the perimeter.

 _"Paul, does this mean I can't see Bella or Hazel anymore? Or even little P?"_ Jake's voice was so sad that it _almost_ made me feel sorry for him. I only knew Bella, I didn't have a clue who this Hazel or little P person was.

 _"Not until you can control your anger, Jake. It's best to have distance from those outside of the elders and those of the pact. If one of them were to be your imprint then it'd be different."_

 _"What's imprinting?"_

 _"Imprinting is when you meet your soulmate, so to speak. There's this draw to them, and all you want to do is protect them and it jacks up fucking everything, man. You remember what happened with Sam, Emily and Leah? That was because of the imprint. It fucks things up."_ I could tell by the look in Jake's eyes that what I told him wasn't the kind of answer he wanted.

I never wanted to imprint, ever. I was in love with this girl I went to high school with, she was my girlfriend and she was beautiful. And when I phased, I was heartbroken that I didn't imprint with her, and I had to end things. She was devistated, and so was I. I still wasn't over it. It doesn't help matters either when I see her parents all the time around town. She left as soon as we graduated, and I wanted nothing more than to tell her everything and tell her that even if I did imprint, that it would never change my feelings about her. Imprinting fucks you up, and I never want to feel that way again.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

 **Hello guys! I know it's been forever, and I'm super sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be better! I just really wanted to get something up since you all have been waiting for so long. Don't forget to R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Paul's POV

I think the hardest part of losing someone, isn't having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside your heart when they go. Learning to go about my day without having Diana, was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. When I had to break things off with her, it was unbearable. I stayed in my room for a week straight, I ate very little and I don't even think I showered. My parents couldn't get me out of bed, and neither could Sam.

Jared was the one that eventually got me to snap out of my funk. He told me that I had a duty to protect our land, and with protecting our land I would also be protecting Diana. That helped ease the pain, but even four years later, the pain was still there and I don't think it would ever go away. Not entirely anyway. Jared was my best friend, and my brother. He was the one I always turned to whenever I was stuck and if I ever needed cheerig up. Him and Sam are the only ones in the pack that really know how much of a softy I am, and it would stay that way. No way in hell was I telling the other guys I had a soft spot.

We were all currently on our way to Jake's house to pick him up. Bella has been constantly calling and texting him and he was worried she would do something drastic, like show up to his house. The girl can't be that dense now could she? After thinking that, we all saw an ugly ass truck pull into Jake's driveway. There were two girls in the truck, and I assumed the driver was Bella with the look of anger on her face. I couldn't get a good look at the other girl because she was wearing a hat but she just looked exhausted.

Jake came out of the house and stormed over to Bella's open window and told her to leave. The girl next to Bella whipped her head to look over at us. She jumped out of the truck and started making her way over to us. Bella grabbed her arm and told her who we were and that just seemed to make this girl angier. She pulled her arm away from Bella and started walking even faster to us. As she was walking I was able to check her out. She had a nice body, it was athletic and it looked toned. She was wearing a flowy, white tank top that showed a little bit of the tan skin on her stomach. She had on an old jean jacket and ripped up jeans that were so tight they should be a sin. She also had on brown boots. It wasn't until she got in Sam's face did I get a look at her face, and I was gone.

I felt this instant pull to her and all I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her damn brains out. I had imprinted, and I was both pissed off and excited at the same time. The girl was hot, no doubt about it. Her eyes were hazel and she had freckles on her nose and her cheeks. But what really got my attention, was the three jagged scars on her right cheek. To the human eye, they just looked minor, barely visibile. But because I was a wolf, my eyesight was better than an average human and I could tell these were angry scars and they left sight indents into her skin. I was brought out of my ogling by the sound of skin smacking skin. This girl had slapped Embry! Damn she was fiesty. I noticed Em start to shake violently and I looked back at this girl. I didn't even think, I just acted. I grabbed her around the waste and knocked her a couple feet away and accidently landed on her to block her from Embry. The sound of skin and clothes tearing knocked me out of my stupor and I jumped up and phased to protect this strange girl. I noticed Jake had phased as well, and the three of us got into a fight and tumbled into the woods behind us.

We wrestled a couple hundred yards away from everyone else before Embry got away.

 _"Embry, calm down!"_ Jakes voiced screamed in my head and Embry growled again before pacing back and forth in front of us. _"Hazel didn't mean it, she did it out of reaction. She's a big hot head and didn't think, she just acted."_

So the girl's name is Hazel? That makese sense since her eyes are Hazel. I had to laugh a little at that. Jake and Embry both looked at me funny before Jake started growling at me.

 _"You imprinted on Hazel!? Bella's older sister?! The CHIEF'S daughter!? I could kill you!"_

 _"Jake calm down! It's not like I can help it! You think I wanted this? I never even wanted to imprint! Much less on the vampire lover's sister! Hell, she's probably one too!"_ I regretted the words the second I thought them. Jake's ears flattened against his head before he and Embry phased back. They both quickly put on their shorts and stalked back to Jake's house. I sighed and ran a quick perimeter before returning to the house.

When I walked in, I saw Hazel was passed out on the couch, her head in Bella's lap with a wash rag on her forehead. Concern for her wellbeing suddenly flooded my senses and I dropped to the floor next to her and grabbed her hand. Bella raised her brow at me but didn't say anything. I asked what happened and Bella said she had froze when she saw us phase into wolves and then she just passed out. I suddenly felt guilty at being the cause of this girl fainting. It wasn't for another hour when she finally woke up.

Sam filled her and Bella in on everything, considering they saw us and I had imprinted. After Sam was done explaining about why we are what we are, Hazel threw up.

"There is still one thing I need to explain to you, Hazel. Imprinting is a very rare thing that happens when one of us find our mate, so to speak. When we find out imprint everything shifts and changes, and our sole purpose to protect our land also now includes that imprint. To us, our imprint is everything, and if we imprint and if its rejected the wolf could die. And I'm sorry to say that one of us has imprinted with you." Her eyes widened to the size of suacers at what Sam told her.

"So, its like a soul-mate thing. And you're telling me, one of you is all of a sudden _in love with me_?" Sam nodded his head, and Hazel looked like she was about to faint again. She took in a deep breath before asking her next question. "Which one?"

Sam nodded in my direction and told her who I was and that I was the one that knocked her down. She looked over at me, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. If I wasn't already physically attracted to this girl, her next words definitely would have done it.

"What the fuck."

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~

After we had told her everything, Hazel went outside on shaky legs to get some fresh air. A couple minutes after she left Bella followed her outside. All the guys turned to look at me with stupid grins on their faces. Hazel didn't even glance in my direction when she left the room.

"Dang, the police chief's daughter, Paul? You're just askin' for trouble now." Jared nudged my shoulder with his fist and laughed. I glared over at him before giving him a dead leg. "Damn, dude! I was just kidding! Fuck, why you always gotta be so violent? I don't like you anymore." I rolled my eyes. Jared was always so dramatic, and overly so. A few minutes later we heard laughter coming from outside, and it sounded like a child's. We all looked at each other confused except for Jake who had a giant grin on his face. Jake, Embry, Quil, and I all went outside to see what was going on.

When I stepped out I saw a little girl who looked no older than three in Bella's arms. The little girl immediately stopped laughing and reached for Hazel. I was so damn confused. The girl had dark curly hair and she had the same eyes as Hazel. As far as I knew, Charlie only had two daughters. The kid hid her face in Hazel's neck and I was jealous that she was able to do that. I'd kill to be able to burry my face in Hazel's neck. I noticed Hazel's eyes raking up my body and that caused me to grin. She didn't wouldn't look me in the eyes, she decided to settle on staring at my nose. Jake quickly made introductions since none of us had officially met yet. I found out the little girl's name was Penny, or little P but that still didn't explain where she came from.

After that we all went inside and took seats on the couches and the floor. Jake and Bella sat on the love seat while Embry and Quil sat on the floor. Jared and Sam were gone to do patrol. I sat next to Hazel and I felt her eyes on me. It wasn't for about twenty minutes when Hazel's phone went off and she asked Bella to hold Penny. She took her phone outside and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"What do you want, Anthony?" She angerly growled into the phone. My eyebrows knitted together. Who the fuck was Anthony? "Oh, you're calling to check on her but when she was with you for two days you left her with a babysitter the whole time?" I rose to my feet and went outside to see what was going on. Whoever this Anthony guy was, I didn't like him. Her back was to me and she slid her phone into her back pocket and leaned on the railing. I reframed myself from checking out her ass, that was both the first and last thing I wanted to do.

"You okay?" At the sound of my voice, she jumped and turned around to face me and looked my directly in the eyes. As soon as her eyes locked with mine, I felt like I was in one of those cliche movie scenese. Where when you look into someone's eyes you're all of a sudden in love with them. But this wasn't some cliche movie, it was real life. And I felt like my body was on fire, my heart was beating widly and uneven. All I saw was her, as if everything and everyone else melted away and all there was, was her. Then she opened her mouth...

"Well, shit." And I swear to every God there is and ever was, that this girl was me in a female body.

~~~ _TOS_ ~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Paul's POV

Growing up, I had a happy family. My parents were still together, I had a younger sister in middle school, my father had a steady job and my mom was a stay at home mom. I had it better than a lot of kid's did in La Push. But, I never bragged and I worked for everything I've ever owened. My father always told me every young man should have a strong work ethic, it's something he's been engraving into my mind ever since I learned how to talk. My father loved me, I know he did, but sometimes I feel like he was resentful to me. The gene of the wolf skipped my father and went straight to me. Sometimes I got the feeling that he wish it would have skipped me too, so I could go to college away from here and have a career out of working for my uncle's construction company. I know my mother wished the same thing for me, but I know she just wants me to be happy and find a good girl to settle down with. I've dated since Diana, don't get me wrong. But, it was never more than just a physical thing with those girls. Diana broke my heart like I had broken hers, and it ruined me. I didn't want to feel that close with anyone again.

I may have imprinted with this girl, but I wanted to fight it. So damn bad did I want to fight it. Sure, she was gorgeous and fiesty and everything I could ever want in a girl. But, she wasn't Diana, and I didn't want to get that close to someone and have my heart broke again. As Hazel's eyes narrowed at me and she walked back in the house without a second glance back at me, shattered my heart. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. I took off into the trees and phased, I ran until I reached the cliffs that we would cliff dive from. I huffed and laid down still in my wolf body. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to shake the feeling of rejection Hazel left me. This was stupid, I barely even knew this girl. I said what? Two words to her? This imprint crap was bullshit. I didn't want to be chained to this girl for the rest of my life, but I also didn't exactly want to be in pain until I eventually killed myself just to end it.

The imprintee rejecting the imprint, doesn't _kill_ us, as Sam put it. But mentally it fucks us up and we'd be in endless pain until we eventually grow tired of our suffering and kill ourselves. Morbid as fuck. I heard Sam calling me back to the house and I sighed, knowing I can't refuse an alpha's order.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

"What the hell were you thinking, taking off like that?" Sam's narrowed eyes bore into mine. His alpha bullshit was really starting to piss me off. "You left your imprint here alone with us, knowing full well how God damn uncomfortable she was."

"Fuck the imprint! I didn't want any of this shit, I didn't want to imprint. If I were to imprint with someone, I wish it was Diana. She's the one my heart belongs to and she's the one I should be fucking imprinted to! Not some little girl who thinks she's hot shit!" I was shaking by this point and Sam gave me a sad look. I took several deep breaths to calm down and when I did I noticed that Bella's truck was gone from Jake's driveway. I felt my heart sink and my chest begin to ache. "None of this is fair, Sam. I didn't ask for any of it, and it's not fair to her either. She should have the choice, and so should I."

After that I stalked off into the woods again and phased and just ran. I ran until I couldn't anymore, and I ended up somewhere over the Canadian border. I planned on staying there for as long as I possibly could. A few hours had passed before a grey wolf found its way in front of me, it was Jared.

 _"How you holdin' up, man?"_ I scoffed at his question. He knew damn well how I was feeling. I hated this life, I hated being condemned to something I didn't want and I hated being tied to a girl I barely knew. _"Y'know, it can't be all bad. She's Bella's sister and Charlie's daughter, it's not like she's a witch or some shit like that. She seemed really nice at the house. And her daughter is cute as fuck."_ My head jerked up.

 _"What do you mean 'her daughter'? That little girl is her kid?"_ And it suddenly made sense. The wild curly hair, the hazel eyes, the way she reached for Hazel when we came onto the porch. Wow, I was dense as fuck.

 _"Yeah, man. I can't believe you couldn't tell right away. Penny is the spitting image of Hazel, well, except for her hair color. But seriously, you couldn't tell?"_

 _"No, I couldn't fucking tell. She has a three year old kid? How old is Hazel?"_

 _"I think 20? Yeah, she's 20. Pretty young to be a mom, but hey she's damn good at it that's for sure. But listen, Paul. I know you're confused right now and you wanna be left alone for a while. Just, come home soon okay?"_ And with that Jared left me alone to sulk.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

I don't know how long it's been. It could have been days, weeks, maybe even a month since I've been home. My fur was long and tangled and I had been surviving off of little animals. I know it was time for me to go home, but I don't know if I could do it. I know my mom was probably worried sick about me, and my sister, Carla, was probably pissed. My father was probably disapointed and angry with me for making mom worry about me. I know the pack needed me for patrols and I'm sure Sam is fucking furious with me. I felt weak, and like my chest was going to explode. I was in so much damn pain and I just wanted to collapse and wish it would go away, but I had to make the trek home. So I started running.

When I made it back to Sam's house in La Push, he and and Jared were waiting outside for me. I had phased back in the tree line and pulled on a pair of shorts that we always left out here. The first thing they said to me when I got close enough was that I looked like shit. I barely even grinned at them before heading inside. Emily was at the stove cooking, she wished me a hello and welcome back before placing a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of me. I bid her my thanks and dug in. Jared and Sam were soon seated at the table with me with their own plates. When the three of us finished we got straight to business. They took me into the bathroom and helped my cut my hair and told me I had been gone a full month. I took a shower after they cut my hair and I shaved. My chest felt a little lighter at being home, but it was still tight and I still felt a lot of pain. When I was done in the bathroom I walked into the living room and saw the whole pack including Bella seated along the couches. They all looked at me with sympathy in their eyes.

"Is there something you guys need to tell me? Ya'll are kind of freaking me out." I slowly sunk in the arm chair in the corner of the room while Sam cleared his throat to prepare to speak.

"While you were gone in Canada, some things have changed. Bella and Jake are together, finally after he imprinted and Bella finally opened her damn eyes." Sam shot a look Bella's way and caused her to blush and hide her face in Jacob's shoulder. "Also, we all know about your imprint with Hazel, and we know you're in a lot of pain. And that's because you're away from her. The pain will stop and begin to ease once you're close to her again."

"Then where is she? If she'll make this pain go away you bet your ass I'm gonna be around her." My heart began to flutter at the thought of Hazel and seeing her again. Just because she was my stupid imprint didn't mean I had to marry her or even date her. All I was focused on right now was getting this damn pain to go away.

"That's the thing, Paul. Hazel left the day after Sam told us about you guys. She's in Georgia and I haven't heard from her. Even Charlie hasn't recieved a phone call and she hasn't answered any of ours. It's just gone to voicemail everytime. I called her grandparents and they told me she and Penny were living with Anthony, and had been after being home for a week. I'm worried Anthony might have told her not to talk to me, and I'm scared she's in trouble." Bella started to tear up explaining to me where she was. I felt my chest get even tighter and I felt light headed. The room started to spin at the thought of her being so far away. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. She was living in Georgia with some fucking guy named Anthony. I opened my eyes and all I saw was red. I stormed out of the house and went to the one place I didn't think I'd ever go back to.

~~~TOS~~~

Uh oh! Hazel and Penny are with Anthony? Whaaaaaat. Also, where is Paul going? Hmmm? You'll find out next time! Also, should I up my rating with all the swearing? I'm not sure if I'll have any lemons or even sexual stuff in this story or not, but that is up to you guys! So lemme know with a review.

Ps. I know this chapter kind of sucked dick, I was honestly half asleep when I wrote this. I just wanted to get something up for you guys, but I promise the next chapter will be better!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Paul's POV

When I was younger, I was very close with my grandfather. He taught me how to fish, how to hunt, and he was the person I went to for advice. When I was 15, he passed away from cancer. It was horrible, my grandma was a wreck and she eventually moved off of the rez and moved to Florida to retire. She said it was too hard for her to be here without him. I understood her pain, only Diana didn't die, and I was stuck here for the rest of my life. I phased back to man when I came across the graveyard where he was burried. I haven't been here since he first passed all those years ago. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts I had tied around my ankle and walked over to his headstone. As soon as I was in front of it, I dropped to my knees and cried. This is the one place I could be totally vulnerable and let my emotions free. I let a few tears escape before wiping my ass and rocking back on my heels to sit on my ass.

"None of this is fair, pops. This _curse_ , is fucked up. No one deserves this, I didn't ask to turn into a giant fucking animal and I didn't ask to imprint on some stupid stranger with a kid. I just don't know what I did to deserve any of this." I dropped my face into my hands and growled. "I just wish you were here to tell me what to do. I'm so fucking lost and I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, something I was so God damn terrified of. It's just not fair." I sighed and laid in the grass. I threw my arm over my eyes and grabbed a handful of grass with the other and tore it out of the ground. I sighed and got up and started to head home. There wasn't anything I could do about any of this now.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

It's been another month of Hazel being away. We managed to kill some vamp with dreads a couple weeks ago, he was after Bella. Luckily she had Jake with her on their hike and he managed to take him down by the time we got there. The ache in my chest got worse each day, and every morning it was harder to find the will to get up and keep going. I was eating less and running more. I had lost a significant amount of muscle mass and Sam was starting to take notice. He even tried to alpha order me to eat, but I couldn't do it. I just didn't _want_ to. My temper just got worse, too. I remember a few days ago Jake had said something about Hazel and her kid and next thing I knew I had him by his throat against the wall.

We were all at the beach, Bella had graduated the weekend before and we were having a bonfire to celebrate. Hazel still hasn't contacted her or Charlie, she didn't even come to see her own sister graduate. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't find it in me. I was just weak, all the fucking time and I hated it. I was sitting alone on a piece of driftwood watching everyone else have fun and play in the water. I sighed and took another gulp of the beer I had in my hand. Werewolves couldn't get drunk, but I was still gonna try.

A few hours later, we were all seated around the bonfire and roasting marshmellows and telling stories. The adults left a few hours ago, and we were all confused when we saw Charlie come running over to Bella.

"Bells, we gotta go." He was out of breath and he had tears running down his cheeks. The ache in my chest was almost unbearable now and I had to clench my jaw to keep from screaming out.

"What, why? What's going on?" Bella was standing now and her hands were shaking and I could smell the saltiness of her own tears that were threatening to pool over. Jake had stood and grabbed hold of her hand to try and comfort her, but he looked just as alarmed as she did.

"Hazel was in an accident."

And I felt my entire world stop, and all I felt was pain.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Hazel's POV

It has been two months since I've lost seen or spoken to Bella and Charlie and I hated it. When Penny and I got back to Georgia, Anthony had contacted me. Claiming he wanted all of us to be a family again and that he loved me and Penny more than anything in the world. He had asked me for another fucking chance, and I was stupid enough to give him one for the sake of my daughter. We doing good, we were... happy? He was sweet and he was _nice_ to me. Something he hadn't been for a long time. Not since before he told me to get an adortion. I would always get flowers sent to me at work, and he would take me out for dinner and lunch and sometimes we would go out to breakfast as a family.

It wasn't until after Penny's birthday did everything start to change. Her fourth birthday was great, she had so much fun and she had friends from daycare show up. One thing I thought was odd though was that my grandparents didn't come. When I asked Anthony about it, all he said was they couldn't make it. I knew something was off, but I didn't want to fight on my daughter's birthday.

The day after her party, Anthony's parents took her out for the day so he and I could have some alone time. Only it wasn't the kind of alone time I wanted. He wanted sex, so I gave it to him. But afterwards, he just kept pushing me for more and more until I finally told him, that I was tired. The thing about Anthony though, was he doesn't take no for answer. He hit me and pulled my hair and forced himself on me, and every night after that. Another month went by, and the bruises he would leave on me were becoming more noticeable.

One weekend he had to go out of town for a business trip, and I didn't hesitate on packing mine and Penny's bags. I didn't have the time to book a flight, so we took my jeep. The car was packed to the brim of our stuff and Penny was asleep in her carseat and we took off toward Forks. I left my cellphone at Anthony's so he would have no way of tracking us, and I paid for everything using cash so there wasn't a paper trail. A few days later, Forks welcome sign was in view and I sighed a breath of relief. Only we didn't make it that far before a truck hit my driver side and veered us off the road, and then everything was black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hazel's POV

Wanderlust; a strong desire to travel. When I was younger, all I wanted to do was go to some other place, somewhere worldly. Maybe India, or Russia. Somewhere that wasn't Washington or Georgia, somewhere I've never been before. Standing here, watching the waves crash on the rocks, brings back that feeling of wanderlust. Wherever I was, was beautiful. The ocean was blue and it seemed to go on for miles on miles. The white of the rapids on the sand and the rocks was calming, the wind caused my hair to whip against my face and the dress I was wearing to wrap and unwrap around my legs. I don't know how I got here, but I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to leave. One second I was driving to Forks, and the next all I felt was pain and then I opened my eyes I was here.

I couldn't help but feel saddened as well as blissful. Was I dead? What about Penny? My heart broke at the thought of my daughter and I clenched my fist over my chest. Was she okay? Was she alive? Is she in pain? Who was going to take care of her? I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, but they wouldn't fall.

"Hazel." The voice was soft, and motherly. I whipped my head behind me to see my birth mother. She looked just like the photo in the obituary. I felt more tears gather in my eyes, but they still wouldn't fall. I had her hair and her eyes, I was the spitting image of her and that made me happy. Her blonde hair was lighter than mine, but it still showed with brown highlights. Her eyes were a shade darker, but they were still hazel. She walked toward me and opened her arms for me. I fell into her arms and dry sobbed until it got to the point that I was sobbing so hard I was going to be sick.

"Am I dead?" I asked in a shakey voice, I so desperately didn't want to be. I couldn't leave my daughter alone in this world.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're in purgatory. The world between heaven and hell." I felt my heart break even more at her words. I was dead? But, that wasn't fair!

"This isn't fair. What about Penny? She was in the car with me, if she's not here then where is she?" I pulled out of her arms and looked into her eyes.

"She's alive, baby. She made it out okay. Your side of the car took the brunt of the hit, and it the steering wheel jammed into your chest. I'm so sorry, hunny." I dropped to my hands and knees and I screamed no, over, and over again. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe any of this.

"Th-then why are you here? You died 20 years ago, so why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you, Hazel. Baby, I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to be there to see you grow up, it breaks my heart that chance was taken away from me. But, I'm happy Charlie and Renee were able to raise you and giving you a loving home. But, I have you now and now we can be together." I suddenly felt rage fill my entire being. Now we could be together? Was she fucking serious? I rose to my feet and turned my heated gaze to her.

"Now we can be together? I'm being ripped away from my daughter and my family, and all you can say is now we can be together?! That's not good enough! I shouldn't be here, I should be alive and I should be home in Forks with my daughter."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I'll leave you alone to your thoughts and I'll be back a little later." She reached for me, but I flinched away from her hand. She gave me a thoughtful look and then she was gone.

I looked up to the sky and cursed God and every other God out there. I couldn't be dead, there's no way. I still felt my heart beating in my chest. It was faint and it was weak, but it was there. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before making my way down to the sand. Maybe I was in a coma, or just having a nightmare. Yeah, that's what it was. Just a nightmare. When I got down to the sand, I saw a figure sitting in the distance. I squinted my eyes to see if I could see who it was, but they were too far away. Before I could stop myself, my feet were making their way down the beach to this person. As I got closer I felt my breath caught in my throat. The figure was Paul.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Paul's POV

I felt her before I looked up at her. She was dressed in a long flowy white dress. She looked beautiful but out of place. I didn't know her very well, but she didn't strike me as the dressy type of girl. She seemed more like the jeans and T-shirt kinda girl, and that was totally fine with me. She took a seat next to me and layed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm arounc her and sighed.

"You're dead, too?" Her voice was so soft and so low that I almost didn't hear her. I chuckled before answering her.

"Sure looks like it, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," she sniffed. I could hear the smile in her voice though. I felt her pain, and I know she felt mine, too. Even in purgatory, she was still my stupid imprint. This wasn't fair to either of us, but I couldn't be mad at her. It's not her fault the world is so fucked up. There was no way for us to be dead though, I could faintly hear her heartbeat and I felt mine in my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"We can't really be dead, right? I mean, if I were dead I know for a fact I wouldn't be here. I'd be on the first track to hell." She chuckled lightly at my words and raised her head from my shoulder.

"I guess that's true, but if we're not dead, then what the hell is happening to us?" She looked at me but all I could do was shrug my shoulder.

"The real question is, who the hell knows?"

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Third POV

It's been two weeks since Hazel's accident. Two weeks since she's been in a medical induced coma. She had to be placed under one to prevent her from waking up too soon and risking more damage to her injuries. The truck had crushed the entire driver side door into her and jammed the steering wheel into her chest. Her entire left side was crushed and during the impact her head snapped forward and cracked into the windshield, causing an aneurysm. As soon as her heart stopped in the ambulance, Paul's did too.

Paul felt everything that Hazel felt, he felt every break and every faint beat of her heart. He, too, was in a coma because Hazel was in one as well. It's been two weeks since Charlie and Bella heard of the accident, and two weeks little P has been wondering when her mommy was going to wake up.

The little girl suffered from minor scratches and was screaming for her mom to wake up while they were waiting for help. Two weeks since Penny has spoken to anyone, she feared greatly that her mommy wouldn't wake up. No one had heard from Anthony since he came to Forks and tried to take Penny away a week ago. She was screaming at the tops of her lungs to get him to stop trying to grab her from Charlie's arms. In turn, Charlie filed for a restraining order for Penny and Hazel both. Anthony left without much trouble after that, except for the promise of returning for both his girls.

Patrols with the pack continued, but with Paul out of commition, Sam was limited. There have been sightings of a redheaded leach around the area, and without his best fighter, Sam refused to attack in case one of his men would get seriously injured.

Jake and Bella visited Hazel as often as they could, but with the redhead being in the area, Jake didn't like having Bella off the rez much. Bella didn't understand why, no one in the pack would tell her anything. But she was too worried about her sister to question much of anything.

Charlie was in the worst shape of them all. He would barely eat, and he rarely went home. He and Penny practically lived at the hospital. Sue has been amazing and making sure Penny has been getting everything she needs, but she still wouldn't say anything. The whole family were hurting.

Paul's parents came to check on him every so often, but they understood the situation. Paul would wake up when Hazel woke up, but until them there was nothing they could do but wait. He was breathing on his own, and if weren't for the IV in his arm giving him the needed fluids he would just look like he was sleeping. Everyone was suffering from Hazel's accident, and no one knew when the two would wake up. Not even the doctors.

It was up to the hands of fate and time, now.

 _~~~TOS~~~_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hazel's POV

I've lost track at how long I've been in purgatory. The sun never leaves and we never sleep. I haven't seen my birth mother since I first woke up. Paul was off somewhere down the beach running. He was unable to phase here, but he still had the built up restless energy. I was thankful he couln't phase, I was terrified of him in his wolf form, even more so of him as man. I know we're destined to be together or some shit like that, but I was afraid. I guess not as afraid of _him_ , more like the possibility of him and I _together_. In this place, I didn't feel scared of damaged like I did when I left Anthony.

Before there to be an us between Paul and I, I needed to establish myself first. Penny and I were officially going to be living in Forks as soon as I woke up. _If_ I woke up. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread of the idea of me never waking up.

Paul and I came to the conclusion that we were both in a coma. I was in a coma simply because I was in an accident, and Paul was in one because of the amount of pain he felt when the accident took place. I just wanted to wake up and hold my daughter. I felt the tears prick my eyes, but of course they would never fall.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Third Person POV

It had offically been three months since the accident. Penny was starting to believe her mom was never going to wake up, and just at the sheer mention of it happening, she would break down into tears. She wouldn't speak, she would nod her head yes and no and she would shrug her shoulders. But the bubbly little girl was gone, and in her place was a broken shell of Hazel's beautiful daughter. Her hair had grown and had began to get lighter. It was now a lighter shade of brown, it was still as wild and crazy as it has always been. Her eyes weren't as alive and she deep purple circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Charlie had put her in therapy, but the little thing just wouldn't talk. He began to fear that she never would again.

Charlie was distraught. He had went back to work, but he still visited his eldest daughter everyday after his shift was over. He was sleeping better, but he was still plauged with nightmares. They had a funeral just barely a month ago for his dear friend Harry Clearwater, and that just added on to the stress of both the pack and Charlie.

Bella had began college at PACC. Port A Community College. Most of her classes were online and she often did them while either at Jake's or while visiting Hazel. The threat of a redheaded leech was among the pack, and it only made them more on edge when Bella told them what she was searching for. It was Victoria, James' mate. She was coming after Bella because Edward had killed James. The pack made sure she was either on the reservation while she wasn't attending school, or one of the members of the pack was constantly by her side while visiting Hazel.

It's been three months and there was no improvment in Hazel's condition. She was brought out of the medical induced coma a month ago, but she wouldn't wake up. Her hair had grown back and Bella made sure to have someone come in and cut it so it wouldn't look so choppy when she woke up and she always had it in a braid.

Paul's condition was doing better, he would twitch in his sleep. Sometimes it was a hand and other times it was in his face. His family were worried of course, but they knew their Paul and they knew he would be okay. He had missed his 22nd birthday, but that didn't stop the pack and his family from bringing balloons and leaving them in his room.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

It had been five months now, and the two young adults still have yet to have woken up. Hazel's birthday has passed, and with it came more sadness for her little family. Everyone was gathered in her room, it was packed with her little family and members of the pack. They were there to say their final goodbyes, in case when the plug was pulled that she wouldn't wake up. Tears were being shed and hugs were being given. Poor little Penny hadn't stopped crying since entering the hospital and she's been nestled in Bella's arms ever since. The doctor had come into the room then, and any whisperes that were being shared in the room came to a halt.

The doctor gave everyone a chance to say goodbye, and then he began the process of unplugging everything. Everyone held their breath as he turned all the machines off. As soon as he flicked the last switch, Hazel's eyes flew up and she gasped for breath before sputtering and coughing.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Hazel's POV

My eyes flew open at their own accord, I didn't even realize I had been asleep. But then, I started coughing and gasping for breath that I didn't have. My eyes scanned the room and I realized that I was in a hospital room. I was confused, why wasn't I in purgatory? Then it clicked. I had woken up from my coma. Did that mean Paul had woken up too? I looked at all the faces in my room and noticed that my family was there along with several members of the pack. I took several deep breaths to calm down my coughing. I heard a loud ringing and then there was a doctor in front of me with a flashlight. I couldn't hear what he was saying, the ringing was too loud. I opened my mouth to speak, but found it too dry to say anything. It took several minutes for the ringing to subside and I was finally able to hear what the doctor was asking me.

"Can you follow the light with your eyes please?" I did as he asked. "Do you know where you are?" I looked around again before nodding my head yes. "Do you know what happened to you?" Suddenly I was bombarded with images of the accident and the haze of being cut out of the car and riding to the hospital. I slowly nodded my head yes. "Do you know who you are?" I blinked at him before trying to speak again.

"H-Hazel." My voice was scratchy and it burned from the lack of use.

"Very good. Now, you've been asleep for a very long time. Five months to be exact, I'm afraid you missed your birthday, but now that you're awake and once you're better you can celebrate to your hearts content." I froze at his words.

Five months? I'd been in a coma for five months, I missed my birthday. I missed five months of my life. I felt dizzy and my head began to spin. I leaned back into my pillows and closed my eyes.

"Mommy?" I opened my eyes and saw Penny peering up at me from the side of my bed. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were rimmed red. I felt my own tears start to run down my face as I gently tried to pull her onto the bed with me. She noticed me struggling so she lifted herself up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs and she cried into my neck. I gently rocked her in my arms as I hummed to her. "I was so scared, mommy." I felt my heart break at the tone of her voice. She sounded so sad, and broken.

After Penny had calmed down from her crying, and everyone had given me their hugs and said they were happy to see I was awake. The pack left with the exception of Jacob, I assumed so they could go see if Paul had woken up, I hope he did. I felt my face flush red at the thought of him. While we were in purgatory, we talked and it was nice. He told me all about himself and his family while I told him about mine. I told him I was adopted and all about Anthony and what had happened. I knew he had feelings for me, but I made it clear to him that I wasn't going to jump into anything until I discovered who I was and until I was healed. All my life I was never able to focus purely on me or put myself first, and being a mom made it even harder for that to happen. But I know with the help of my friends and family here in Forks that I could do it.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Paul's POV

I was awake. I knew I was, otherwise I wouldn't feel so damn hungry and groggy. I woke up to see myself surrounded by the pack, including some new faces. Seth and Leah to be exact. They had phased while I was asleep. After I had eaten and stretched and showered Sam was able to fill me on on everything. I felt angry, sad, hurt, and tired. Angry because there was a new leech, sad because of Harry's death, hurt because I wasn't near hazel and the ache in my chest was practically burning. And tired for obvious reasons. A couple hours later, I was left to myself. I wanted to sleep, but I knew I had slept long enough. So I decided to go see Hazel at the hospital. It would ease the ache in my chest and I knew she was awake, because I was awake.

When I arrived at her room, I listened in on who was in there. All I could here was a soft singing voice and a little giggle. I smiled to myself before gently knocking on the door before opening it. When I walked in I saw Hazel sitting up in bed with Penny wrapped tightly in her arms. Hazel looked up at me and smiled before ushering me over to her. I sat at the end of the bed and just smiled at her. Penny hid herself under her mother's mom and peeked at me. I looked down at her and smiled and did a stupid face that kid's love. She giggled before wriggling out of her mother's arms and over to me. She sat next to me and poked me in the arm

"You're really big. Are you a giant?" Her hazel eyes were filled with curiosoty. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I'm not a giant. I'm just a big dude." She pursed her lips and nodded her head, pleased with her answer. She layed her hand on my arm and then immediately pulled it away.

"You're really warm! It's a good thing you're in a hospital." She gave her head a clear nod before crossing her arms.

"And why is that?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"Because it's obvious you're sick if you're that warm." I laughed at that. She said it in such a 'duh' voice, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I agreed with her that it was indeed a good thing. "If my mommy was feeling better she could be your doctor. She's a nurse." She sounded so proud and when I looked over at Hazel she was smiling and shaking her head.

"A nurse, huh? Well, that's good. I get hurt a lot." I winked at her and laughed when I saw Hazel's cheeks turn red.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Third Person POV

As Penny sat there and watched the exchanges between her mom and this strange man she couldn't help but feel at peace. She didn't know who this man was, but she knew he made her mommy happy. And she hasn't seen her mommy this happy in a long time. She knew her mommy wasn't happy with her daddy, and she may be young but she knew that her daddy wasn't a very nice person and she had hurt her mommy and that made her dislike her daddy. She smiled softly at the way her mom and the man looked at each other. She saw the look in the man's eyes and she liked the way he looked at her mom, and she started to fantasize on what her life would be like if this man became her daddy. She curled up into his side and got goosebumps when his warm skin came into contact with her back and started rubbing circles. She yawned and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

~~~TOS~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hazel POV

 _"_ _Philophobia is the abnormal, persistent and unwarranted_ _ **fear**_ _of_ _ **falling**_ _in_ _ **love**_ _or emotional attachment. The risk is usually when a person has confronted any emotional turmoil relating to_ _ **love**_ _in the past but also can be chronic phobia. This affects the quality of life and pushes a person away from commitment."_

My therapist's words were constantly running threw my brain. It has been two months since I woke up from my coma. Physical therapy was a bitch, but I made it. I had gotten a job in the pediatric unit as a urse and they were very accomidating to allowing Penny in the day care so quickly. I also found a small two bedroom house avilable for rent close to the hospital in case I was called in for an emergency. We were settling in nicely and I felt like things were finally falling into place. Of course, I was still in therapy and the court issue with Anthony was still unresolved. He apparently has fled the country and they were unable to preform an arrest, so everything was halted.

Paul has been more than patient with me. We've hung out a few times but never alone, we were always in a group with the guys and Bella. Penny has taken a big liking to him and now instead of sitting with me she's now sitting with him. Like right now, we were all gathered at the beach for a bonfire and Penny was sitting perched in Paul's lap eating a hamburger. I gazed over at them and let myself smile at the scene in front of me. Paul was good with kids, despite never being around any.

"Alright, girls. Time for me to leave. Haze, want me to take P home with me and you can come get her when you come home?" I looked up at my dad and nodded my head thankfully at him.

I wasn't sure how long I was planning on staying, but I knew if Penny stayed out much longer she would get sick.

"Thanks, dad. I shouldn't be out much longer." He smiled over at me before picking up Hazel and bringing her to me so I could say goodnight. She and I did our bunny face and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before going with my dad.

"Now that the adults and the children are gone, now the real fun can begin!" I rolled my eyes at Seth and Jared. Those two were trouble everytime they got together. They began talking about what to do and I heard Truth and Dare and my eyes widened. No way in hell was I playing T or D.

"Do you wanna come take a walk with me?" I looked up and gave Paul a small smile before standing up and agreeing with him.

We started walking along the shore and let the water brush against our feet. I had my boots and socks in one hand and I had previously rolled up my jeans so they wouldn't get wet. Paul had done the same. This was the first time Paul and I have been somewhat alone since I met him almost a year ago. It's so weird to think that this time last year everything was so different. I had my life in Georgia with Penny and my grandparents, I was happy but nowhere near as happy as I am now here in Forks. I felt myself smile. I was really starting to build something here for my daughter and along the way maybe something for me, too.

Paul and I continued to walk in silence, aside the cold water lapping up against my ankle causing me to squeal and run into Paul. He didn't seem to mind, he laughed at me before reaching down and looping his fingers threw mine. I felt my face grow red, but I didn't pull away. It was nice to hold his hand. It was significantly larger than mine, from him being a wolf and all, and it was warm. I haven't held anyone's hand that wasn't Penny's in a long time. I gribbed his hand a little bit tighter and felt myself leaning into him.

We walked further down the shore until we came across a piece of driftwood where we sat. He still hadn't let go of my hand. I still hadn't decidied on if I wanted him to or not.

"Y'know," I looked over at Paul and noticed a small smile grace his lips as he spoke. "This is the first time we've been alone together since we met." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I felt myself smile.

"I was just thinking the same thing. This time last year everything was so different and I had no idea my lfie would take such a drastic change." I paused and took a breath. "But, I'm glad it did because if it didn't then I never would have met you." I felt my cheeks grow red and I tried not to look at him. I was still afraid of being in a relationship, and even more so of it being with a man who can change into the one animal I feared most. I felt him let go of my hand. I looked over at him with my eyebrows knitted together in concern. But, when I looked at him I noticed he had a big grin on his face and he raised his hand to the back of my neck.

I felt my breath hitch and my face grow even redder. He looked back and forth between my eyes and my lips, silently asking me permission. I blinked a few times before closing the distance between us. I have no idea what came over me, but I knew I wanted him to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. After a few seconds I felt him pull away and I couldn't help but pout. He laughed at me before leaning back on the log.

"Who said you could pull away?" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my eyes widened. I didn't mean to say that out loud. He stopped laughing and his eyes darkened before he leaned in to kiss me again.

This time it wasn't as soft. And I liked it. He had one hand behind my neck and the other one rested on my waist. I raised both my hands and rested one on his shoulder and the other one to tangle in his hair. He pulled me closer to him and both his hands were on my waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. I wrapped both my arms around his neckand felt myself pull him even closer to me.

I knew I still had issues of my own to work out, and I wasn't ready for something serious. But at this point in time, all I could was to hell with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hazel POV

Y'know how it feels to be watched? Like, someone was watching you? But _all_ the time? I was constantly on edge and every little noise would spook me. My therapist said it was the PTSD but I wasn't convinced.

I sighed for the billionth time that day. Paul and I kissed a week ago, and I still haven't been able to stop thinking about it. We've hardly even seen each other since then because Sam had upped patrols. I was actually really starting to miss him, as much as that scares me. I looked over at the kitchen table and smiled at Penny. She was drawing a picture for Paul. We were all going over to Sam and Emily's for dinner, and by all I mean us and Bella and the rest of the pack. I was extremely nervous. I've been around the pack plenty of times before, but that was out in the open, where I could run if I needed to. Other than that, the only time I was around them was when I fainted in Jake's backyard.

I finished the last dish I was washing and dryed my hands before walking over to P. I brushed the hair back from her face and looked at her drawing. I felt my face go beat red.

"P-Penny, what did you draw?" With shaky hands I picked up the piece of paper to inspect it further.

"It's us with Paul. I want him to be my new daddy, mommy. I really like him." She gave me her sure nod and crossed her arms. I blew out a breath of air. It was three stick figures and written above each one was mommy, me, and then Paul. I shook my head and handed it back to her.

"Go get dressed for dinner, sweetie. And please don't put on any of mommy's makeup!"

"Getting into your makeup again?" I jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around to see Paul leaning against the wall.

"Dear lord, I didn't even hear you come in. Don't scare me like that!" I hit him with the wash rag on the counter and he laughed at me.

"Sorry, guess I'm just sneaky." He winked at me before walking to me in two steps and pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his chest so I could look up at him. "I missed you." He whispered before giving me a quick kiss. I smiled and felt my cheeks redden.

"I missed you, too. Although, I think Penny _might_ have me beat. She hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Is that why she drew this picture?" He grinned at me as he grabbed the paper Penny had been working on. I felt my face flush. His eyes softened at the paper and he smiled a little wider as he set it down on the table. He kissed me on the nose before pulling me in for a tighter hug. I felt him breath in my hair and he sighed happily. I giggled at him and swatted his stomach as I pulled away.

"Paul!" Penny came barreling into the kitchen dressed in jeans and her favorite sweatshirt. It was nearing spring time but it was still on the chilly side. Paul bent down and lifted Penny up high above his head before pulling her in for a hug. I smiled. Penny giggled as Paul attacked her with tickles and spun her around the room.

"You ready to go, squirt?" He asked. Penny nodded enthusiastically before he set her down so she could put on her boots. Paul looked over at me with a brow raised and a smile on his lips. I shook my head and made my way over to wear my boots were.

Everything was finally coming together and I was finally starting to be happy. So why did I feel like everything was going to come crashing down on me again?

 _~~~TOS~~~_

I always loved Emily's house. It was so homey and warm. It was a cute little two bedroom one bath red house in La Push. The driveway was long and had trees hiding it, practically secluded. Which was good, considering a bunch of wolves were always there phasing. Ever since Leah and Seth phased, there was a lot of tension. Especially between Sam, Emily and Leah. I don't know much about what happened, just that Emily and Leah are cousins and Leah used to date Sam. I figured they were torn apart by the imprint. Its sad, to hear to have to be separated from someone because of some magic and not for something more humane.

What can you do though?

I hoped Leah would imprint soon, mostly so she wouldn't be so sad and but also because she always gave me the stink eye everytime I was around Paul.

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's, everyone was already inside. I got Penny out of her carseat and Paul and I walked hand in hand up the porch and into the home. We were greeted with a bunch of hello's and what's up. Jake came over and took Penny from me after giving me and hug and then went into the living so she could play with Claire. They were about the same age and Claire was Quil's imprint, which I thought was weird. I didn't ask about it.

Bella came up to me and gave me a big hug before asking me how I was. We haven't seen much of each other lately since she's been going to school and spending the majority of her time with Jake. I was also busy with work and therapy. We were still sisters and best friends, no matter how much time we spend apart. Nothing was going to change that.

"Do you have the weekend off?" She asked.

"This weekend?" She nodded yes. "Yeah, actually I do. Why?"

"We should go to Seattle! You, me, and Penny. It'll be a total girl's weekend, and it'll give us plenty of time to catch up." Bella's eyes were switching from me to the floor. A sure sign that she was lying.

"What are you not telling me?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. She sighed and grabbed me by the arm before pulling me outside. Once we were seated on the little porch swing and she opened her mouth, I felt my whole world fall apart.

She told me about everything, about James and Victoria and how Edward had killed James and now Victoria was after her because she believed her to still be Edward's mate. A mate for a mate. Essentially, what we could gather was that Victoria wants Edward to suffer as much as she had. I felt my blood boil and I clenched my eyes shut. I was pissed. My sister's life was in danger because of a stupid fucking mate for a mate when she wasn't even Edward's mate anymore. When I opened my eyes all I saw was red.

"Do you still have Alice's old cell phone number?" I asked threw clenched teeth. She slowly nodded her head yes. I held my hand out for her phone and she set it in my hand. I quickly unlocked it and went to Alice's contact.

"They all changed their numbers, I've tried-"

"Yes, hi, is this Alice?" I asked once the phone stopped ringing. Bella's eyes widened.

 _"Yes! Are you Hazel?"_ Her voice was chipper and she sounded happy and it pissed me off.

"Yes, I am. Is Fuckward around? I have a few words to speak with him." My jaw was still clenched and by now Sam, Paul, and Jake were outside with wide eyes.

 _"Yes, just one moment."_ I breifly heard her hand the phone to someone else and then I heard his voice. It was too smooth, too soft spoken, and too perfect. I saw Paul shaking from the corner of my eye and I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped shaking and wrapped me up in his arms, burrying his nose in my hair.

 _"Yes, this is Edward."_ I grinnned at the way he said his name. So he had heard me call him Fuckward.

"I have a bone to with you, buddy. For the record, I can't stand you. I think you're a piece of shit for what you did to Bella. How dare you come into her life, make her _love_ you more than herself, and fucking leave her in the woods? Are you aware of how _fucked_ that is? Don't you wince at my use of language. I will fucking demolish your mom car with a baseball bat. I'm not afraid of you, _Dracula_. Victoria is about to try and rip my sister away from me, like how you did the first time only worse. You better fix this, Tinker Bell." At that I shut the phone and took several deep breaths to calm down. I didn't realize I was shaking until Bella was in my arms and sobbing into my chest. I raised a shakey hand and rubbed her back.

I'd rather turn into a sparkling fucking corpse than to have my sister taken away from me again.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Okay this was more of a filler chapter to get everything set in motion for what's to happened next in the story. I'm aware of how messed up the timeline is and yada yada yada. Right now they're nearing the end of Feb. and the reason why things are happening later and some sooner is because of the disruption Hazel has caused by being added to the Twilight universe.

Anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I will never ever understand how someone can claim to love you so much one day, and the next day just decide otherwise. I will never understand in a million years why and how someone can so easily put a ring on your finger, and still choose to leave you. This is something that I will never be able to get threw my head. If you love someone and you tell them you want to marry them then why the fuck is it so easy to walk away from them? It's not fair.

This is something I haven't been able to stop thinking about since the other night at Emily's. Bella has been staying with me since then, especially considering the Cullens arrived back in town this morning. None of them have yet to contact her, and I wanted it to stay that way. If Bella wasn't with me, then she was with Jake. The only time she was left alone was while she was at school, and even then she wasn't totally alone. Jared and his girlfriend have been keeping an eye on her and Jake was always taking her and picking her up. She was never unprotected.

I was being very lucky while working my shift at the hospital. I knew Carlisle was a doctor, and plenty of the nurses have spoken about seeing him in the building. I always made sure I was busy doing something, even during my lunch break I was working. I was nearing the end of my shift when I finally managed to run into him. Literally. I was walking down the hall and looking over my patients chart when he came around the corner. I ran right into his chest and dropped the chart. I would have fallen to the ground as well if he hadn't grabbed onto my shoulders. I took a deep breath and picked up the chart before apologizing. I was about to turn back around and take the long way when his voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, you're Hazel Swan, Bella's sister correct?" I felt my eyes narrow at him.

"Yes, and you and your family have no right to call her by Bella. She is _Isa_ bella to you and the rest of your kind. I have nothing against you, Dr. Cullen. But I have everything against your son, and out of respect to you, I don't think you and I should converse so as to avoide me bad-mouthing him. Have a good day." And with that I spun on my heel and left him there with his mouth agape.

I know he had nothing wrong, in a sense. Personally, I can't stand his kind or his sparkle son. The more I thought about it though, the whole damn family had left Bella. No phone call or email to even make sure she was okay! Her so called best friend, Alice, never even responded to her emails. She had changed her address instead. What kind of 'friend' did that? Not a good one! I felt my blood begin to boil at the thought of what they had done to my sister. I finished the rest of my shift without running into him again, which I was thankful for.

I had grabbed my jacket and purse from my wallet and went to grab Penny from daycare. What I saw when I got there made my blood run cold, and I started shaking with anger. Sitting there drawing a picture with MY daughter was Alice Cullen. I was pissed. I walked into the room and went straight to Penny. I picked her up and grabbed her bag from one of the hooks and left without a glance in her direction. Penny gave me a kiss on the cheek and started telling me all about her day. Then she said that her drawing was interupted by that weird girl. Her words, not mine. I felt myself smile at that. We were down at the car now in the parking garage and I had Penny fastened in her seat when I heard my name being called. I turned around and look behind me. It was Alice. She was rushing over to me and I narrowed my eyes at her before closing Penny's door and standing in front of it.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I wanted to introduce myself when you picked up your daughter but you looked to be in a hurry. She's very pretty." She smiled at me. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"What right do you think you have by visiting with MY daughter? She is MINE. Like how Bella is MINE. You have no fucking right to walk into that daycare room and draw with Penny like you've known her forever. Stay the fuck away from me, my daughter, my father, and especially Bella. You LEFT her alone and deserted with no one! I had to pick up the pieces. Do you have any idea how hard it is to literally see someone you love dying from that amount of pain? You were supposed to be her best friend, Alice. And you all left her. Some friend you are. If I ever see you around my family, especially my daughter, you're going to wish you were never turned into a vampire." I was an inch from her face by the time I was finished. She actually looked terrified and hurt by my words. Good. I got into my car and headed toward the exit. When I looked in the rearview mirror I saw her still standing there.

 _~~~MBY~~~_

Paul's truck was parking in front of my house when I got home. I sighed with relief. I pulled into my driveway and parked. I had dropped Penny off at Charlie's for some grandfather granddaughter time. I was thankful for the break, especially now seeing that Paul was over.

I had barely gotten out of the car when he crushed me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my head.

"Sh, it's okay, baby. You're home now, you're safe. If any of those leaches come near you or Penny again they will have hell to pay." I pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look. "I had Quil spy on you today." A light blush colored his cheeks and he wouldn't look me in the eye. I smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and pulling away.

I grabbed him hand and started pulling him into the house. He flopped down onto the couch while I went to my room and changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. I pulled on my boots and went out to the living room. After seeing I was ready to go, Paul and I headed out to La Push to discuss the return of the Cullens.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

"She did what?!" Bella's voice practically shook the enitre house. When Paul and I arrived at Emily's I immediately told everyone what I had occurred while at work. "She seriously tried to get to you by going threw your daughter? She is unbelievable! I knew Alice was in an institute while she was human but I never realize how insane she really is!" By now Bella had thrown her arms up above her head and was pacing and swinging her arms around. I rolled my eyes at her and sunk lower in my seat. It took her a good five minutes for Jake to finally calm her down.

"So the entire coven has returned?" Jared asked. Sam nodded his head yes.

"We'll have to spread our perimeter to cover Hazel's property, but considering she is the closest to the hospital where the leader works, we may run into one of them. If you do, do not engage until I have a meeting with them later this evening. The leader, the empath, and the mind reader will be there. I want Jared, Jake, and Paul to come with me." Sam looked around at all the boys and I felt myself cling to Paul even more.

"I'm going, too." Bella said.

"If Bella's going then I'm going." I stood up and went to stand next to Bella. We both looked at Sam with our arms crossed. Daring him to challenge us. He sighed and rolled his eyes before agreeing. Jake and Paul rang out no and growled at Sam.

"If the Cullens were planning to attack, there's no way they would do so with the girls with us." Sam growled back at them and they sat down. Paul was shaking in his seat and I could tell he was struggling with his control.

I went and stood behind him and started rubbing circles into his shoulders. He relaxed almost immediately. I loved how easy it was for me to calm him down with just a touch, but I was still afraid.

"I want Paul and Jake to be phased during the meeting. Hazel, if that makes you uncomfortable then you will need to stay here." My eyes widened at Sam's words.

I was still terrified of wolves, even more so of the size of the boys when they phased. I took a deep shaky breath and muttered that I would be fine. Bella shot me a sad look.

"Come take a walk with me." Paul was out of his chair and was pulling me out the back door before I could protest. I guess the meeting was over. We walked until we were in the middle of Sam and Emily's backyard. Well, backyard was an understatement. It was a giant clearing! "I want you to tell me why you're so afraid of wolves." I looked up at him and felt tears prick at me eyes. He looked so broken. His forehead was creased and his eyebrows were bunched together. I reached up and smoothed his forehead and ran my fingers down his face and traced his bottom lip and smiled when I saw him shudder.

"It happened a long time ago..."

 _~~~TOS~~~_

After I told Paul about why I was so terrified, he just stood there and stared at me. I felt like maybe I had offended him in some way. I felt tears begin to prick my eyes and I tried to blink them away but some of them had escaped. That seemed to shock Paul to reality because he immediately crushed me to his chest and kissed my face everywhere and wiped away my tears. He started kissing my neck and made me giggle.

"Baby, you have nothing to be afraid of with me. That was a wild, feral wolf. I'm different, even when I phase I'm still me. I'm still Paul like how Jake is still Jake and Sam is still Sam. I would never ever hurt you, do you understand me?" He looked me in the eyes and traced the scarrs on my cheek with his fingers. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"I believe you." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and just held me until it was time to go meet the Cullens.

"Now, let's go see the leaches."

"Can I bring a baseball bat to beat up fairy boy?" He laughed loudy and deeply and I decided that his laugh was my new favorite sound.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"What do you mean I can't take a baseball bat!?" I was standing gaping in front of Bella. She had that stern motherly look on her face and her arms were crossed. As soon as my hands grabbed onto Sam's old bat she immediately yanked it from me and told me I couldn't take it.

"Because we are suppossed to be peaceful! You can't bring a weapon, Hazel. And besides, the bat would shatter if you hit one of them with it." She shrugged and put the bat back in the closet. I crossed my arms and pouted. She rolled her eyes at me and dragged me out the front door to where the guys were waiting for us. I was still pouting when they turned to look at us.

"Why are you pouting?" Paul asked, I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me.

"Bella said I couldn't bring the bat with me." I grumbled while I walked toward him and into his arms. He was shaking with laughter at this point. Bella continued to roll her eyes at me from her position next to Jake. Paul was still shaking with laughter when Sam told everyone to phase. Jake and Paul would remain phased during the meeting while Sam and Jared wouldn't be. I smacked Paul's chest to get him to stop, he smiled down at me before kissing my cheek and walking into the woods with the boys to phase.

When they came out in their full forms I felt my heart rate speed up and my body felt hot. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths before walking over to the silver wolf, I knew it was Paul. I could tell from the eyes and he whimpered at me so that was a total give away. He was up to my shoulder in height when he was on all fours so he sat down so his nose would be the same height as my stomach. I cautiously makde my way to him and slowly stroked the fur between his ears. I heard him grumble and he nudged me with his muzzle. I giggled at him, he was acting like a puppy who was starved for attention. I smiled softly at him before running both hands threw the fur on the sides of his face. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he started panting with his eyes closed. When I stopped he looked at me and stood up before licking my face.

"Ew, Paul!" I laughed. He made a noise in his throat and I assumed it was his idea of a laugh in this form. "Y'know, you're kinda cute like this. Not to mention a whole lot less annoying." He nudged me a little harder this time causing me to laugh even harder.

"Alright, Haze, hop on Paul's back and let's go!"

Why was Bella yelling at me so much today?

 _~~~TOS~~~_

The ride to the treaty line was... _bumpy_. Riding on a wolf was kind of like riding on a horse, but I definitely would prefer a horse. When we arrived there were three of them. Carlisle I knew, I figured the other two were the mind reader and empath. I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye and her eyes were glaring daggers at the one that had stupid colored hair. He was just staring at her. He had to be Edward. Aka Tinkerbell. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to Bell and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and squeezed my hand before leaning her head on my shoulder. Sam was the first to speak.

"I trust that with you return the treaty stays in place and will not be violated." Sam's tone was sharp and very alpha.

"Yes that is correct. We will not be staying permanently, we are here to help capture Victoria for Bella's saftey." Carlisle answered him with a curt nod and a small smile. I glanced over at Edward and he looked angry and constipated. His brows were threaded together in concentration and his jaw was clenched.

"You constipated, Tinkerbell?" I asked. His eyes jerked toward me and his mouth opened in a snarl. Paul was immeditately in front of me, barring his teeth.

"I can't read any of their thoughts." He spoke so quickly I barely caught what he said. "I can read yours and Jasper's just fine, Carlisle. But I can't hear any of theirs." Now I was confused.

"Question!" I raised my hand like I was back in high school. Jared laughed at me while Bella grabbed my hand and pulled it down."How does the mind reading thing work?"

"Edward has the ability to read minds. The only mind he has ever come across that he could not read was Bella's. However, now it seems as though he can't read any of yours." Carlisle explained softly to me. I pursed my lips and nodded my head like how Penny does when she's confident with something.

After that little tid bit was out of the way the boys continued to talk more about Victoria and eventually came to a conclusion. The Cullens were keep an out for her on their territory and they would take turns watching Bella's house. That was when I got pissed.

"Uhm, no. Definitely not happening. And I bet you a million dollars Jake agrees with me on that." I heard jake snort and then come to stand beside me. "None of you are stepping any closer to Bella than where you're standing right now. Bella practically lives at my house anyway, so that is where she will be staying. And no, none of you will be at my house watching her. Either Jake or Paul will constantly be over anyway. There is no need at all to have any of you twinkle butts around either of us." I heard Edward growl at me and before Paul could stop me I strode right up to him and poked him in his hard chest. "And you especially are not to be near Bella. _At all_. You left her alone in the woods, she could have died! And that would have been on your head. I never liked you from the start, but now I really can't fucking stand you for what you did to her. Stay away from her, I will not hesitate to beat your mommobile with a baseball bat." I was standing so close to him I was starting to get chilly. Our chests were inches from each other. He was staring down at me with hate filled eyes.

"Hazel." I could hear Bella calling for me, trying to get me to come back over the line. I could hear Paul and Jake growling.

Edward continued to stare at me and I stared right back. Challenging him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were pitch black.

"Sam, get her away from me." His teeth were clenched and his hands were fisted at his sides. I qurked and eyebrow and 'hmphed' before turning around. Only when I turned around I fell straight to the ground. I saw Bella's eyes widen and I could faintly hear her screaming.

All I could focus on was that another body was on top of mine and I felt panic. I turned around quickly to throw off whoever was on me, and when I did I saw Edward fall to the side with Paul on top of him. He was snarling and trying to bite him and Edward was holding him off, just barely. I felt myself freeze. My eyes widened and I felt a scream bubble in my throat but I couldn't make a sound. I could barely breath.

It was over almost as quick as it started. Edward was being held back by Jasper and a bigger guy with brown hair and Paul was standing in front of me, blocking me from Edward. I felt a shiver run down my spin and I felt something trickle down my wrist and into my palm. I looked down and saw that my scar from when I was bitten by a wolf was opened and bleeding just like it did when it first happened. When I looked back up, the vampires were gone and Paul was back in his human form with his shorts riding low on his hips. He reached out to grab my wrist and I felt myself jerk away from him. His face showed hurt before a mask was in place. He stood up slowly and stepped to the side while Bella dropped to her knees in front of me and wrapped a piece of cloth around my wrist before I fainted from loss of blood.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

This chapter is much short and I apologize for that and I also apologize for how terrible it was written, but I wanted to get this out to you guys and explain something.

I am going to be taking a short break from this story, maybe two weeks tops. My grandma just died and I'm not in a very good mental state at the moment, so I'm taking a break from this and giving myself some time to get out of this funk. I hope ya'll understand. I love and appreciate each and every one of you and I promise I'll be back soon! XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"How are things going, Hazel? Are the breathing exercises working?"

My therapist's office was an oval shape with a whole wall made of glass looking out into the forest that surrounds Forks. She had paintings all over the walls and her degrees were framed above her desk in the corner. The chair she always sat in was black leather and it matched the loveseat I was sitting on.

"Things are about as good as can be expected. I haven't felt the need to use any of the exercises yet." I always felt so out of place whenever I came here. I didn't feel like myself.

When I was younger I never saw myself as someone who would one day need therapy. I was a happy child, I didn't need to come talk to a shrink once a week to discuss my feelings. Even when I was pregnant I never needed therapy. I was okay, I was fine. Even after what happened with Anthony I felt fine. I still get nightmares every once in a while, but overall I felt okay. I was only here because it was work mandated. I still haven't even told my family and friends about what happened. Not even Paul or Bella know what happened.

"And the nightmares? Are they getting better?" I shook my head.

My nightmares have actually changed and have gotten worse after the incident with Edward and Paul last week. I've always been afraid of wolves, that was no surprise to me, but to have been afraid of Paul? That was something totally new to me, and I didn't want to be afraid of him. I liked him.

"Have you told anyone yet? About the incidident with Anthony?" I shook my head again. "Have you considered telling anyone else?" I turned my head from the window and looked at her. I gave her a small smile and shook my head no again. She was about to ask me another question when the timer went off, signaling our hour was over. "Alright, we'll continue this next week. I strongly advise you to tell someone, Hazel. It might help with the nightmares and the healing process." I gave her another polite smile and shook her hand before exiting her office.

That was the thing though, I didn't want to tell anyone because there was really nothing to tell. Nothing was going to help with the healing process, because there was nothing to heal. I was fine.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Paul POV

"Paul, man, come on. You can't sit in your room and hide forever." Jared called threw my door.

Ever since I saw the fear in Hazel's eyes I haven't been able to see or talk to anyone, not even my parents. I just I wish I could talk to her, that's the only person I want to talk to. But I can't. It hurt me so much to see how scared she was. I knew she was afraid of wolves, but I never expected her to be afraid of me. I've only known her for such a short time but because of the imrpint my feelings for her have grown so strong so fast. I love this girl with my entire being and seeing her so scared was like being punched in the stomach a million times. I know I have a duty to the pack, I know I should be out there training with them to take down the red head. I know I need to help protect everything and to keep Bella safe, but I can't bring myself to leave my room and see everyone. The pain is too much.

The last time I had felt a pain like this it was when I had broken up with my high school girlfriend. Even back then I didn't know if I would survive the pain from that, but this was a million and one times worse.

"Paul, come on. Let me in." Jared continued to bang on the door for a few more minutes before he finally gave up and left me alone.

I knew I was letting down the pack by distancing myself like this, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how else to heal. I sighed and rolled onto my back on my bed and glared at the ceiling.

I was angry. Angry at the stupid Gods for making me this way. Angry at the damn blood sucker for trying to harm Hazel. Angry at Sam. Angery at Jared. But mostly I was angry at myself for causing Hazel to be afraid of me.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Hazel POV

"Momma, can you sing my song please?" Penny was wearing her favorite pair of Cinderella pajamas and her hair was frizzy and a wild mess when she came into my room later that night. I smiled at my little girl and fought back the tears.

No matter how rough things get or how shitty I am at being a parent sometimes, I know I have the unconditional love of this little girl. No matter how much of a piece of shit her father is, I would always be thankful for him giving me this little girl on prom night. I fought so hard for her, I fought against Anthony and Renee to keep her instead of having an abortion or giving her up for adoption. She was mine, and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone take her away from me.

"Sure, baby. Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head and crawled up into my bed with me. She pulled back the covers and snuggled into my side like she always did. "Alright, so what song was it again? You'll have to remind me." She let out a big dramatic sigh before answering me.

"Mommaaaa, you know the one I'm talking about. The one that's about me, hellooo." I laughed. She was just too sassy for her own good. One of these days her sassiness was going to get her in a lot of trouble.

"Fine, fine." I smiled down at her before I started singing.

I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
It's a better place since you came along  
Since you came along  
Your touch is sunlight through the trees  
Your kisses are the ocean breeze  
Everything's alright when you're with me

And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the love that you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along

I see the whole world in your eyes  
It's like I've known you all my life  
We just feel so right  
So I pour my heart into your hands  
It's like you really understand  
You love the way I am

And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the love that you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along...

I was only halfway through the song when I heard her light snoring. I started singing that song for her when she was a baby and I didn't know how else to get her to stop crying. I used to play it for her on my piano all the time, but nights like this when she couldn't sleep she just prefered to hear my voice instead of the music. I brushed her bangs out of her eyes and turned off my bedside lamp before snuggling deeper into the covers with her still curled into my side. It didn't matter what happened to me or around us, as long as my little girl was safe, I would be okay.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Paul's POV

I gave in that night. I snuck out of my bedroom window and phased before running to Hazel's house. I laid under her window and listened to her softly hum while she read her book. I missed her. I wanted nothing more than to tell her I was sorry for scaring her and to give her a big hug and a kiss. I missed her hugs, and her lips. I missed the way that she would always laugh at my jokes and whatever dumb thing I was doing just to see her laugh.

My ears perked up when I heard Penny come into her room. I missed the hell out of that little girl. I listened as she asked Hazel to sing her song and how they bantered a little bit back and forth.

And then I heard her sing. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard other than her laugh. When she was finished with the song I vowed right then and there, that I would do whatever it took to get her to forgive me and to talk to me again. I was in love with this girl, and damn it I was going to fight for her.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Song was _Better Place_ by Rachel Platten.

Thank you all for the support of my decision for a break. I greatly appreciate each and every single one of you! I know this chapter was a little short, but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. You've all been waiting so patiently, and I promise the next chapter will be so so much better! Don't forget to leave a review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

If you had asked me four years ago where I would find myself five years into the future, I probably would have told you I'd be in college and Anthony and I would still be together. When I was sixteen I never expected to have a child so young, and I never expected to all of a sudden have my life thrown into some kind of episode of _Supernatural_. I strongly believe everything happens for a reaoson, but what kind of reason would grant me every hand I have been dealt? I wouldn't trade my little girl for anything in the world, but I do wish things would have been better. If I knew the things back then that I knew now, I never would have said yes to Anthony. I never would have gone with him to prom and lose my virginty in the middle of a field.

After having Penny, taking on the role of mom wasn't easy. Never knowing my birth parents and then being shipped off to live with my birth grandparents just made it even more difficult. I felt alone, even when Anthony graduated and moved to be closer to me, I still felt alone. After I moved I lost touch with my friends from high school, no one even knew I had a baby. That was one of the agreements Anthony and I had for me to keep her. That I wouldn't tell anyone outside of my immediate family. I was isolated.

When my due date was closing in, I was beginning to think that maybe I couldn't do this. Maybe I should give her up for adoption and give her the life she really deserved. But, as soon as I held her in my arms I knew that from that day forward I would put her first above anyone and everything. Because that's what she deserved. She deserved someone to love her unconditionally and without a doubt. She was my baby, my daughter, and I wasn't giving her up. I had to do what was best for her, which is why I found myself in La Push pulling into Paul's driveway. Penny was with Bella for the day so I could do this. I put my car in park and got out of the car before I could change my mind.

As I was walking to the front door my hands began to shake and my heart rate was rising. I raised a shaky hand to knock on the door but before I could it was yanked open and I was face to face with Paul. He stared at me with wide eyes and slack jaw. I lowered my fist and took a deep breath before speaking.

"We need to talk. Are you busy?" At my question he seemed to have shooken himself from his thoughts before nodding his hand and standing back so I could come in.

"My parents are out and my sister is at a friends house, so it's just us." He stared at his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We can talk in the living room if you want?" I nodded my head and followed him into the living room. It was nicely decorated with pictures of him and with his family. The walls were panneled with wood and the couches were black leather. It felt very homey. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down in the arm chair and I took a seat on the couch.

"I have some things I need to tell you, about Anthony. But before I tell you anything, you need to promise that you won't lose control and get angry. Okay?" He took a deep breath and blew it out before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, it all started when I told him I was pregnant..."

 _~~~TOS~~~_

When I was done telling him everything up to the night of the accident I had tears running down my face. I've never been a cryer, but I guess maybe what happened with Anthony had a deeper meaning and was more damaging than I let on. I looked over at Paul and saw he had his eyes closed and he was shaking. He was taking deep breaths to try to settle down, but I could tell he was having trouble with it. I quickly got up from m spot on the farther end of the couch and crouched down in front of him. I gently put my hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. He was still shaking but it wasn't a violent has it was just a second ago.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, I'm okay. Penny's okay. You're okay. Everthing is okay." He opened his eyes and what I saw would have made me cower just a week ago, but right now as I was looking into his yellow irises I felt safer than ever. I gave him a gentle smile before he pulled me into his lap so I was stradling him as his face settled into the crook of my neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and I could feel him taking deep breaths. I had one hand in his hair while the other was rubbing calming circles in the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. But this is the only way I can calm down after what you told me. I'm sorry for how I acted a week ago, but you have to understand I only acted out like that to protect you. I don't even want to know what would have happened if I didn't stop him." I sighed and gently laid my cheek on ther top of his head.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry, too. I missed you so much." My voice broke at the end of my sentance and I clasped one hand over my mouth to stop the sobs from racking my body. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying." I tried to laugh it off but a sob came out instead. Paul pulled away and took my face in his hands before giving me a stern look.

"Hey, stop that. You don't need to cry anymore. Besides, you're an ugly crier." He grinned cheekily at me and made me laugh as I smacked his shoulder.

"Jerk!" His laughed vibrated throughout my body and made me laugh in return. "So, we're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." He smiled at me softly before pulling my lips down to meet his.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

That weekend was the weekend of the fighting that would take place against Victoria, and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was stressed to the max. Penny was with Charlie for the weekend in Seattle, far from Forks to be safe. I would be staying with Bella and Jacob on top of a mountain far from the fight and hopefully as safe as possible. Seth would also be staying out of the fight because he was too young and Jake was staying out because Bella asked him to. I wasn't going to ask Paul, mostly because I know he would have said no anyway and he's one of the best wolves they've got.

We were currently setting up our campsite, well Jake was, I was pacing back and forth and working a hole in the ground.

"Hazel, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Bella laid a calming hand on my shoulder and I visibily started to calm down. "Tonight they're having one last training day and then tomorrow the real thing begins. Is your anxiety okay?" I loved my sister, I really did. She was always so caring and so nice to me. I raised both my hands to my face and nodded my head yes as I took several deep breaths. There was no way I would be sleeping tonight.

"Alright, ladies. The tent is set! Now how about a fire for some food?" Jake said clapping his hands together. His tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth causing Bella and I to giggle. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, Jake. You're just adorable, that's all." Bella said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. I turned away and looked over at the landscape. Washington really was a beautiful state, sure Georgia was gorgeous, too. But Washington would always be my home.

"You okay, Haze?" I turned around and saw the concernon Jake's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking. You guys go ahead and get started on the fire." I smiled softly at the both of them before turning to look at the view again.

After Paul and I had made up, we spent the majority of the day and most of the night talking about anything and everything. He told me about his ex and his family and his grandfather. He shared so many personal and intimiate things about himself and his life that I never even thought would have happened to him. He told me about what he felt when he first phased and how heartbroken he was that he was unable to stay with his girlfriend. He also told me how happy he was that everything happened the way it did because it led him to me. I told him stories about myself, about growing up with Charlie in Forks. I told him about my grandparents and how I didn't know who my real birth father was. I told him more about my fear of wolves and about Anthony and I told him how I was also deathly afraid of the dark, at which he continued to tease me for an hour after.

It felt so nice just to talk to someone about everything and anything for hours. I missed being able to do that with someone, I missed the getting to know each other stage of relationships. I had a feeling that even as I continued to get to know Paul better, I would still be surprised at the little things I would come to know about him. I really cared deeply for Paul, as much as that scares me it also makes me happy to care so deeply for someone like that again. Penny also loved the shit out of him, so that was a plus and he didn't seem to mind that I had a four year old. Otherwise that would be a total dealbreaker.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella told me the food was ready. I ate very little that night, trying to calm the nerves in my stomach. When we all settled for bed, Jake stayed outside to keep watch while Bella and I huddled for warmth in our shared sleeping bag.

"Bells?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I'm scared." I choked down the sob that threatened to break threw my throat. Bella gave me a soft smile before scooting closer to me.

"I am, too. But, it'll be okay. Paul will be okay, we'll be okay. No matter what, you and I are in this together. Don't forget that." I sighed and smiled back at her. I nodded my head in agreement before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep easier than I thought I would have.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

The next morning I woke up with a start and my mind instantly went to the bad place when I noticed Bella wasn't next to me. I bolted out of the sleeping and out of the tent to see Bella standing next to a phased Jacob. He jerked his head at me and Bella turned to me, offering me her hand. I quickly made my way over to her and clasped our hands together, entertwining our fingers. She informed me that Jake was phased just in case if he was called into battle in an emergency.

A few minutes later a smaller grey wolf showled up and growled at Jake. Jake looked over at us before bolting in the direction the grey wolf had come from. I assumed the wolf was Seth, and my suspicions were confirmed when Bella said hello to him.

It felt like an eternity went by and then the worst thing to ever happen, happened.

Victoria showed up with her little boy toy and started circling the three of us like we were prey. I felt my eyes widen in fear and I clung closer to Bella.

"I'm not afraid of you, Victoria. Don't you understand that I'm not Edward's mate anymore? I have no ties to him. Your revenge would be for nothing." I wanted so badly to tell Bella to shut the fuck up, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me anyway. The red head stopped circling for a split second before she laughed hauntingly.

"I don't care about the revenge anymore. Now I'm here for the thrill of the hunt. And look at that, I get two for the price of one. How exciting." I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes. I couldn't move, I felt frozen to the spot. Bella shifted so she was in front of me, protecting me from the vampire in front of us. "Oh? What's this? Isabella, you've grown a backbone I see. Maybe I'll just change you instead, you could be useful." Victoria crouched like she was about to pounce. When she jumped Bella me far behind her and I landed on my back, my head making a loud smack sound when I hit a rock.

I shifted so I was sitting up and tenderly reach a hand behind my head. When I pulled my hand away, my fingers were coated in blood. Bella was on the ground with Victoria on top of her, but as she caught wind of my blood she changed course. She got off of Bella and started to walk toward me. My eyes widened in realization. Bella's fearful eyes reached mine and before I could call out to her to stop, she grabbed a nearby rock and sliced open her hand. Victoria whipped her head back around to look at Bella and just as she was about to pounce on her again two wolves came barraling out of the woods and lunged at Victoria before dragging her down the ridge.

I tried to stand, but I must have moved too fast because my vision began to get fuzzy and then all I saw was darkness.

 _~~~TOS~~~_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

You know how sometimes when you're asleep and you're dreaming and then you fall in your dream and it startles you awake? Basically that's what happened when I finally came to in the Black's household. I jolted up into a sitting position and my eyes frantically scanned the room in search of my sister when a cold hand rested on my forehead. I turned to my side to see who it was and when I locked eyes with them my blood ran cold and I jerked back away from them.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded, my voice shakey.

"Hazel, I need you to lay back down so I can check you over to make sure you're okay." Carlisle Cullen spoke to me in a calm voice, but it made me feel anything but calm. He reached for me again and I pulled back farther, burrying myself into the couch cushions.

"Don't touch me!" I heard a growl from behind me and my nerves suddenly calmed down when I looked up and saw Paul.

"She said not to touch her, so don't fucking touch her. We can have Sue look her over. You're here for Jacob, not my imprint." Paul's eyes were cold and locked on Carlisle. His arms were crossed and his lips were set into a hard line.

"Very well. If you need anything more from me, you have my number. Make sure to keep a close eye on Jacob for the next two days. If his fever spikes again, don't hesitate to call me. My family and I will remain in town for another week, and after that we'll take our leave." And just like that, Carlisle was gone and I was at ease.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around at who was in the room. Billy was settled in the corner in his wheelchair, Sam was sitting in the arm chair with Jared and Emrby behind him while Paul was still behind me. I didn't see Jacob or Bella and my anxiety spiked again.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. I looked at Sam for an answer. He sighed before looking at me.

"Bella is fine, Hazel. She is with Jacob in his room, and no you can't go in there. Jacob was injured pretty badly during the fight after he and Paul took down Victoria. She got her arms around him and squeezed. She would have killed him if Paul didn't rip off her head." I felt my hands begin to shake and tears sting my eyes. I almost lost my sister and one of my good friends all because of fucking Sparkle Boy. When I felt the first tear fall I was wrapped up in someone's arms and by the smell of them I knew it was Paul.

"Is anyone else sick of me fainting or is that just me?" I said, trying to break the tension in the room and lighten the mood. It helped slightly when I felt Paul's chest vibrate with laughter.

"Is she awake?" I turned to look behind me down the hall to Jake's room when I saw Bella. I stood up on shakey legs and launched myself at her, almost knocking her down as I sobbed into her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around me a she cried her own tears.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered. Bella meant everything to me, next to my daughter.

"Are you kidding? I thought I lost you! You need to stop fainting on me all the time, people are going to think _I'm_ the older sister." I laughed at that and pulled away from her wiping away at my eyes.

"You're so stupid though! Cutting open your palm _on_ _purpose_ to provoke a vampire?! Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded her, all she did was roll her eyes and wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, I promise. I'm going to stay here with Jake and make sure he's okay. Are you going to be alright in your house alone?" Before I had the chance to answer, Paul cut in.

"She wont be alone, I'll be there." I smiled at him as he grinned down at me. Bella looked at me with her eyes full of questions but I shook her off. I would tell her later, maybe. "Come on, Haze. Let's get you home." He reached out his hand to me and I didn't hesitate on taking it.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

When we pulled up to my tiny home, I was overwhelmed with exhaustion. I jumped out of my car and almost collapsed as my knees buckled. I gripped the side of the door and took a few deep breaths before I started to walk again, only I didn't get that far as Paul swooped me up into his arms.

"Careful, Bambi. Your cut on your head is still fresh and all your adrenaline is gone. Charlie is keeping Little P over night so you can get some rest." I sighed happily and nuzzled into his chest, feeling the days events catching up to me. I was thankful my dad was so open to having his granddaughter spend time with him. I know how much he missed having me around the house after I left and I know how awkward it was with Bella moving in with him after so long. Paul gently unlocked the front door with my keys and carried me to my room and sat me on the edge of my bed. "I'm going to go make you some tea. Get changed into some comfy clothes and I'll put on a movie for you." I smiled at him in thanks as he closed my door behind him to give me some privacy.

I slowly stood up from my bed and made my way to my dresser. I pulled out an old pair of Nike running shorts and an old Forks high soccer T-shirt. I changed quickly and sat down on my bed again and began french braiding my hair. Just as I was putting in my hair band Paul gently knocked on the door before coming in with a cup of tea for me in one hand and a movie in the other. I smiled at him as I took the cup from him and took a small sip. It was peppermint, my favorite. He walked over to my DVD player and quickly turned it on along with my TV. He turned around and looked at me before gesturing with his hand that I scoot back on the bed into my pillows. I rolled my eyes at him be fore standing up and setting my drink down on my bedside table. I pulled back the covers and crawled in, waiting for Paul.

He walked toward my light switch and shut off the light, the room being consumed by the dark except for the glow of the TV with the menu screen to Harry Potter playing. I grinned while he rolled his eyes at me before crawling on the bed, over the covers.

"Why are you on top of the blankets?" I scowled at him. He looked over at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what. You can get under the covers, Paul. We're adults, not teenagers." He laughed at me before shaking his head at me.

"I'm not going to be comfortable under the covers with jean shorts and a T-shirt on, Hazel."

"Well, take them off." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and I felt my face get hot and I'm sure I was as red as a tomatoe. Paul grinned cheekily at me before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. Maintaining eye contact with me. I fought with myself on whether or not I wanted to look at his chest or not. I've seen Paul shirtless millions of times, hell the first time I met him he was shirtless. But this time was different, we weren't surrounded by our friends or the pack. We were alone in my house and he was going to be half naked in my bed with me.

Although, I wasn't exactly dressed decent either. My shorts were short enough that slivers of my ass showed and my shirt was a size two small so it rode up on my stomach. I broke eye contact for a second when I saw his hands drop to his shorts. My eyes widened for a brief and I quickly turned my attention to the TV, my face bright red. Paul laughed loudly as he crawled back under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waist. Paul was a big cuddler, something I absolutely loved. Whether we were sitting on the couch or at Sam and Emily's he would always find a reason to touch me and have his arms around me. When we weren't talking for that week, it made me realize just how much I missed and craved for his affection.

"Babe, why you blushing like that?" Paul teased. I looked the other way and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I knew I was being childish but I didn't care. "Baby, come on. I was only teasing you. Forgive me?" I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips at him calling me baby. Sure, he's called me babe and hun before but never baby. I liked it, probably more than I should have. I turned my head to look at him and laughed at his puppy dog eyes. His eyes sparkled and then he launched into a tickle attack which caused me to laugh even harder. "Say you give up and I'll stop!"

"N-never!" I said through giggles, the movie long forgotten. He continued to tickled me until I was flat on my back and he was on top of me. "Okay! Okay, you win!" I said, out of breath from laughing so hard. He stopped tickling me and as my laughter started to die down we both realized the position we were in.

I was on my back with my hands by my head and my hair wild from coming out of the braid and he was above me with my legs around his waist. I looked up at him and saw there was nothing but happiness and love in his eyes. He started to lean in closer to my face and I held my breath. His eyes kept darting from my lips to my eyes, silently asking me for permission. I did everything I could to convey to him that yes I wanted this. I wanted him to kiss me so hard that I'd forget my own name. At first, his lips lightly brushed against mine and then he pulled away. I must have pouted or something because he laughed lightly at me and then pressed his lips to mine once again only firmer.

One hand cupped the back of his hand and pulled him closer to me while the other wrapped around his shoulders as he put more pressure on my body. I angled my head so I could kiss him more passionately. Our lips moved slowly against each other and I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip before I opened my mouth and our tongues tangled; fighting for dominance. When he bit my bottom lip I let out a moan and he stopped. He pulled back and looked at me and my face instantly turned into a tomato.

"Baby, if you keep making noises like that I wont be able to stop."

"Who said I wanted you to?" He groaned before he kissed me again and grinded against me.

I definitely forgot my name that night.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Hey guys! I hope you liked this update, it was more on the fluffy side just to get a break from all the drama and fighting and vampire mojo. But this story is definitely far from over! We still gotta find out about Anthony, her birth mom, her birth dad(maybe?), and also delve more into her relationship with Paul and as well there will also be some good sisterly bonding in the future. Alsoooo, I was wondering if you guys want this to be rated M with some lemons or keep it T with no lemons? Let me know with a review! Until next time xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Mama!" Penny came running down the hall into the kitchen where she grabbed hold of my legs. Her curly hair was a tangled mess and her pajamas were wrinkled, and she was out of breath from giggling. I shook my head at her and reached down to lift her into my arms.

"What's goin' on, Little P?" I asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Paul was reading to me and his voices for all the people suck! It was bad, mama." She wrinkled her nose at me and I laughed at my boyfriend as he came trudging into the kitchen with a pout on his face.

"I'm sure he wasn't that terrible, baby." Penny looked at me like I was insane. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"You're crazy, mama." She sighed dramatically and wiggled out of my arms and headed off toward her bedroom to get dress for the day. I rolled my eyes, of course my daughter would have my attitude. I turned back to the stove and started cooking again when I felt Paul's arms slink their way around my waist.

If you would have told me a year ago that I would be back living in my hometown with my daughter and a great boyfriend, I would probably believe you that it'd be a possibility. However, if you told me a year ago that said boyfriend would be able to turn into a wolf and there was a battle between vampires then I probably would have called the loony bin. A lot of things have happened in the last year. I almost died and my baby girl was almost taken away from me from her father. I came face to face with vampires and lived, I met someone who loves me more than the air we breath. I was reunited with my family, and everything I've been threw has been worth it to be able to see them all everyday.

"What are you thinkin', babe?" His breath tickled my ear as he laid soft kisses on the side of my neck.

"Just how different things have become in the last year. How different my life is, and how happy I am now." I felt him growl in approval against my back, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Alright, time for you to go get dressed and for me to finish breakfast, Mr. Lahote." He laughed at me before kissing me on the cheek quickly and moving to my bedroom to change into some clean clothes he's left here.

I was just finishing up on putting the scrambled eggs on three plates when there was a knock at the door. I quickly set the pan back on the stove and wiped off my hands before making my way to the living room. When I answered it, the last thing I was expecting was a man dressed in a nice looking suit.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hazel Swan?" I nodded my head yes. "You've been served." He handed me a thick yellow envelope and made his way down my walk and back to his car. I was left gaping after him. Served? What the hell was he talking about?

I quickly shut the door and leaned against it before opening the envelope. After I read what was inside, it slipped out of my hands and I slid down the door and onto the floor with my hands covering my mouth.

"Mama? Mama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Penny came running up to me and sat, crouched in front of me and placed her hands on my cheeks. I couldn't speak, I could only shake my head as I ran shakey hands threw my hair. I could see the frantic look in Penny's eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything or even move. "Paul!" Penny screamed as the tears started to fall down her face. I heard his heavy footsteps come running down the hall and he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Hazel, baby. Look at me. What's wrong?" Again, I couldn't speak. All I could do was shake my head and look to the paper sitting next to me. He picked up on what I was trying to say and picked it up and read it over. I saw the rage in his eyes and he closed them and took several deep breaths before speaking. "He can't do this. I won't let him. There's no way the state is going to allow him custody after what happened, after what he had done to you." He ushered Penny back to her room so she could get dressed before going to grandpa Charlie's house, and that's when the tears started streaming down my face.

"I-I..." Paul gently shushed me before pulling me into his arms and cradling me to his chest.

"Don't worry, baby. He can't do this. I won't let him hurt you or Penny anymore. You're mine, you and Penny both. I love you."

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Anthony wasn't always this much of a dick. He used to be very sweet and caring, honest he was. He just was never meant to be a father, for the first few months of Penny's life he tried very hard to be a good dad. But, it wasn't enough. He wasn't in it all the way with me, and we broke up and Penny was mine. I had full custody and she would see him on weekends and on holidays. That was good enough for him, it worked. Never in a million years did I ever think he would fight me for full custody of Penny. Especially after what he had done to me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I could hardly move.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Penny's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at her from where I was still sitting on the floor in front of the door. Paul was in my bedroom on the phone with Charlie, explaining to him what happened.

"It's nothing, sweetie. Mommy's fine." I wiped at my face and choked out a laugh at Penny's face. Her lips were pursed, hands on her hips, and her eyes were narrowed at me. Looking very much like I do when I'm angry at something.

"You're lyin', mama. That's okay, as long as you don't do it anymore." She nodded her head in that sure manor that she always does when she thinks she's right. I rolled my eyes at her and opened my arms for her to crawl into my lap. "I don't like it when you cry, mama."

"I don't either, baby. Sometimes I can't help it, though. Like when you fall down sometimes and you scratch your knee and you cry. It's a reflex."

"Did you fall, mama?" She looked up at me, her eyes wide with curiosity. I fought back another round of tears. I shook my head no and took a shakey breath to calm down. She twisted around and sat between my knees so she was facing me. She put both hands on my cheeks and looked me directly in the eyes. "Mama, you're too pretty for tears. Crying makes you ugly. You shouldn't do it anymore." I barked out a laugh. I always was an ugly cryer, and leave it to my four year old daughter to point that out.

"I love you, Little P." I told her, scrunching up my nose to do the bunny face. She smiled at me before doing the same face and murmuring that she loved me, too. "Now come on, time to go to grandpa's." I stood up and took Penny's hand before walking down the hall to my room to get Paul.

When I reached the door he was just hanging up the phone. When he turned to look at me, he let out a smile seeing how I was no longer crying and I had a smile on my face. I trusted Paul.

He was everything I could have ever asked for in a significant other. I loved him more than I ever thought I could love someone, aside from Penny. In the year that I have known him, he has taught me so much. We were similiar in a lot of ways, as well as very different. Paul was it for me, and I believed that even if I wasn't his imprint that he would still be in my life like he was now.

"You girls ready?" He asked us. Penny smiled largely at him before releasing my hand and running to him as he lifted her in his arms.

"I'm ready, daddy."

I froze.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

Hi guys! I know its been a while since I updated. I am very, very sorry. A lot of personal things have come up and I was forced to take leave from all social media and anything that had access to the internet. But I am back now, and I promise updates will be much better! R&R xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Heeeey, please don't kill me! I know it's been a good three months. A lot of personal things have come up and I had to take leave for reasons I'd rather not share. I'm hoping everything is okay now and I'm able to get back on track.**

Chapter Twenty-One

The car ride to my dad's house was... awkward. Paul reufsed to look me in the eyes the entire time. I just felt so shitty. He didn't ask for this, I know that. He didn't ask to imprint with me, he didn't ask to be a dad so young. None of this was fair to him. First, he gets dragged into the drama with the stupid vampires and now he's gotten dragged into my custody bullshit. I never should have came to Forks. I should have stayed in Georgia where everything was perfectly fine.

When we pulled up to my dad's house, Paul stayed in the car facing forward while I brought Penny inside. I said a quick hello and goodbye and soon found myself back into the car, the silence grating on my every nerve.

"Paul, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize how attached Penny was getting to you. I swear I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or obligate-" My sentance was soon cut off as he pulled over to the side of the road and put a finger to my lips. I took a deep breath before looking in his eyes. His eyes were hard, not allowing me to see any emotion that he had hidden behind his irises.

"Hazle, I love you. And I love Penny. I'm not mad that she called me daddy, I actually kind of liked it. I was just surprised. You're probably blaming yourself for everything that's happened so far, and I want you to stop it. Nothing is your fault, you have done nothing wrong. I love you." His lips gently pressed to my own and he quickly pulled away before I could respond. He gave me his smart ass smirk and continued to drive me to work.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

The weeks that followed after the 'daddy' incident, were busy. I was able to find a really good laywer willing to work with my budget to help me have full custody of my daughter with no visitations to Anthony. He told me that since there was already a sexual assault case against him that him having any rights to Penny were very unlikely. I had told Bella and my dad a week ago about what was going on. Neither were happy about it, obviously. Bella comforted me while Charlie said he was going to shoot him and then throw his body off the cliffs in La Push to hide the evidance. My family was loyal and they loved me and each other. With their strength and the strength of the pack I knew I would be able to do this and protect my daughter.

It was now the morning of the court hearing and I was a nervous wreck. I was pacing in front of the door that lead to my court room when I was greeted by a group of friendly faces.

"I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more witnesses." Paul grinned at me as he swaggered over to me, looking handsome as well in a suit. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. "You're not alone anymore, babe. You got all of us. We're pack, and pack sticks together." I gazed at all the friends that I've made since coming to Forks.

They all gave me warm smiles and quick hugs before walking into the room to take their seats. Bella and Charlie were already inside with Penny, Paul and I were the only ones standin outside. I turned in his arms to wrap mine around me and peered up a him with my chin on his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling toward the door.

"Let's go get custody of our daughter."

 _~~~TOS~~~_

The trial was long and grueling. Anothony kept glaring at Paul and I and when he was on the stand, he had lied. About everything.

"Hazel is an unfit mother. Always drinking in front of Penny and smoking and constantly having men over at her place. It's not okay to have so many strangers come in and out of Penny's life. How is she ever going to learn stability if her mother doesn't provide her with that? I love my daughter, very much. I just want her to be safe."

At his words I was literally shaking from anger. Every argument we had when it came to Penny was fresh in my mind. From when he told me to get an abortion to now. Every single time I told him he needed to be a better father and he shrugged me off, every time I had asked him for help. I felt every ounce of rage I've ever had toward him come to life. It was when his laywer was about to ask him another question did a little voice speak up.

"That's not true." Every head in the room turned to look at Penny, where she was perched on Bella's lap. "He's lying to get my mommy in trouble." Her arms were crossed and her face was in a scowl.

"Would you like to come to the stand and speak, sweetie?" My laywer, Mr. Taylor, asked. Penny didn't even hesitate as she scrambled out of her aunt's lap and up to the stand. Anthony was already seated back at his table, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed. "Okay, Penny. Why don't you tell me how your daddy was lying?"

"My mommy is the nicest person I have ever known. She takes care of me, and the only thing I ever seen her drink was water or milk when we would have our milk and cookie time. The only boy that ever came to our house was my great grandpa. And when we moved here, the only boy at our house is mommy's boyfriend. Daddy lied about my mommy, I don't wanna go with him. I wanna stay with my mommy and Paul." Her voice was shaking and the tears were falling freely from her eyes. I felt my own tears run down my face.

"Thank you, sweetie. You may go sit with your aunt now." Mr. Taylor helped her down from the stand and instead of going to Bella, she ran right toward me and crawled up on my lap. Her tears were soaking threw my shirt, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Alright, I believe the jury has everything they need to make a final decision. We'll be right back."

It wasn't until an hour later did the jury finally reach a verdict.

"We grant full and sole custody of Penelope Elaine Swan to her mother, Hazel Elaine Thompson Swan."

 _~~~TOS~~~_

 **Okay ya'll that wraps up this chapter. As sad as I am to say this, the next chapter will be the epilogue where we wrap up loose ends and take a look into the future.**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sixteen years ago, my life was changed forever. At first, I wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way. I just knew it was changed, and I had never felt more alone. When I discovered I was pregnant, I kept it secret from all my friends. No one outside my parents, grandparents, and Anthony and his parents knew what was going on. I wanted to tell someone, anyone just so I could talk to someone about what I was feeling; what I was going through. All I wanted was a friend.

Now, here I was. Sixteen years later and married to a wonderful man with three beautiful children. I still remember our wedding day seven years ago.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

I can't believe this was actually happening. I was getting married, something I never thought in a million years would happen. I was not the type of girl to get married, neither of us Swan girls were. And yet, here I was. Getting hitched just a few months after Bella did. Everything was going well for the most part. Penny was dressed and ready to go in her flower girl dress with a scowl on her pretty little face. She's nine now, and she's long outgrown her love for dresses and flowers and anything that screamed girl. Although, she was still a big fan of her disney princess movies, a tidbit I will never let her live down. Thanks to Paul, my little girly girl has turned in a tomboy. Much like how Bella and I were growing up, I didn't mind but it did sadden me that she won't be my little girl forever.

"Are you ready to go, Hazel?" Bella asked, popping her head into the canopy. We decided to get married on the reservation on the beach and keep the ceremony small with just family and close friends.

My dress was pretty plain, it was a soft white and it flowed to my feet nicely and hugged my body. I opted for the no shoes like Bella had done at her wedding, instead I had white lace barefoot sandals instead. My hair was left down in my natural curls and I had a flower crown on and minimal makeup. I thought I looked pretty bangin' myself, everyone else agreed as well.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled at my sister before ushering Hazel out of the canopy with her basket of flower petals. When I walked out I was greeted by dad with tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Haze. I never thought I'd actually see the day you would get married. But remember, it's not too late to run." We all laughed at his joke, knowing that it also held truth. Charlie would bail me out of anything if I asked him to.

"I don't think that will be needed, dad. I'm sure about this one."

"Yeah, I'm sure about this one, too." He smiled softly at me before taking our places at the canopy leading to the isle.

At the sound of the wedding march, Charlie and I walked around the edge of the canopy and stopped at the edge of the isle. Everyone turned their heads and rose to their feet to watch me, only my eyes were transfixed on the handsome man at the end of the isle. The only time I had ever seen Paul dressed so nice before was the day I was granted sole custody of Penny, it was that same year that Paul asked me if he could legally adopt her as his own.

As I got further down the isle I was able to see the tears gather in Paul's eyes and slowly fall down his cheeks. Thank God, I worried that if he didn't cry then I was going to turn my ass around and walk back up the isle. I'm totally kidding, a little bit.

The wedding was perfect, I was surrounded by my family and friends and I was married to my best friend. I wasn't alone anymore, I had a family and friends who loved me.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

I paused on doing the dishes when I heard the twins, Owen and Olivia, fighting upstairs. When I told Paul I was pregnant, he literally froze in place. His eyes were wide, his form was rigid, and I swear he didn't even look like he was breathing. After he came back to earth he had went for a ten hour run and when he came back he was so excited to be a dad again.

When we found out we were having twins, he fainted. But it was all worth it when we welcomed them into the world. Penny was so excited to be a big sister and even more excited that she would have a little brother and a little sister.

When I heard Owen shout one more time, I sighed deeply and went upstairs and into their bedroom. What I stumbled upon caused me to giggle. Owen was standing in the middle of the room with Olivia's pink Sleeping Beauty dress on and a tiara on his head.

"Momma, Livi, is making me into a girl!" Owen pouted, his cheeks red with anger.

"Momma, we're having an all girls tea party! Owie has to be a girl if he wants to play." Olivia stated from her seat at their little table, casually sipping at her cup of juice like it was the simpleist thing in the world. Of course both my girls had my sass. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"Now, Olivia, why does it have to be an all girls party? Why can't it be for boys and girls so everyone can play?" Realization dawned on her face as her cheeks slightly reddened. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and then back to her brother.

"Sorry, Owie. You can be yourself if you want." She mumbled. Owen smiled and then took off the dress but kept on the tiara. I raised an eyebrow at him and all he did was shrug his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at the two and walked down the hall to check on Penny, or Penelope. Now that she was older she prefered to be called Penelope over Penny or Little P. Although, Jake still calls her Little P whenever he comes over. She doesn't mind when it's him doing it, but if it were anyone else then she'd bite your head off.

"Hey, Penelope, what are you doing?" I asked, nudging her already opened door. She was laying on her back in the middle of her bed with her head hanging off the side.

"Nothing," she snapped. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? Then why the attitude?" I asked, crossing my arms. She opened her eyes to look at me and then sighed, sitting up.

"It's Riley." At the sound of her distressed voice I walked the rest of the way into her room, closing the door behind me, and sat on her bed.

"What'd Riley do?" Riley was her on again off again boyfriend for the last year. He was nice enough, but Pen could do so much better than him. He goes to Forks High School and they met when him and some of his friends came to the rez to surf. Why anyone that wasn't in the pack would choose to surf in the frigid tempuratures is beyond me.

"We were supposed to go to the movies tonight and now he's toally blowing me off, and then Julia just texted me and asked if we were still together because APPARENTLY he and that bitch Sarah are going out tonight. Like what the -"

"I advise you not to finish that word, Pen." I said sternly. The bitch comment I can let go, but definitely not the use of the word fuck. "Why do you waste your time and energy on that boy when all he does is hurt you?" She sighed and turned to look at me, tears slowly gathering in her eyes.

"Because I love him, momma. He's not terrible all the time, he can be really sweet when he wants to be."

"I know, baby. But you're hurting more than you are anything else. Don't you think that it's time to let him go? There are plently of other boys out there that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. When I was your age, I thought that I would be with Anthony for the rest of my life. And then I met Paul, and it made me realize that what I was recieving from Anthony was not love, it was unhealthy and it was a dangerous situation. I would hate to see you end up like that, stuck." By now the tears were flowing freely from Penny's eyes, it broke my heart seeing her like this. Being a teenager isn't easy, it's one of the hardest years of your life. Aside from your early 30's when you see how old you're getting.

"I know, momma. It's just so hard to let go, but I'm going to try. Thank you for always being there for me and understanding." She hugged me hard to her before wiping under her eyes and grabbing her phone. "I'm gonna call him right now." I smiled at her and then left her room to go back downstairs.

Aside from the twins playing in their room, the house was silent. Paul was at work with Sam and Jared, after they stopped phasing they started up a construction company that was doing very well. Paul of course wasn't so sure at first and he was all worried about not providing for us, but a quick little stern talk with me and a glare or two, he decided to give it a shot. And now he's glad he did.

My life with Paul has been a rollercoaster of disastors. Starting with the unwanted imprinting to the sparkly vampire boy and then finally dealing with Anthony. After the custody case, we haven't heard from him since. Something that I was absolutely thankful for. I've ran into a few friends from high school, usually when I'm at the grocery store with Pen. My old best friend, Lucy, being the most recent.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

"Hey, Pen, can you grab that for me?" I asked my daughter. She was taller than me by at least three inches, so she could reach the taller shelves in the Forks grocery store.

"Hazel? Hazel Swan? Is that you?" I turned my head at the familiar voice, and instantly froze. It was my high school best friend, Lucy. I haven't seen or talked to her since I moved, sixteen years ago. I forced a fake smile on my face and gently hugged her back when she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my goodness, it has been what? Sixteen years? Wow, you look great. Why didn't you tell me you were back in town? And look at the rock!" She gasped and reached for my hand to look closesly at my wedding ring. "Wow, so I take it you and Anthony are doing well?" My blood ran cold.

"Actually, Anthony and I broke up, a few years ago actually. I'm married to Paul Lahote, he's from the reservation." When we were in high school, reservation boys were almost forbidden fruit. Never giving us 'white girls' another look.

"No way! You snagged a rez guy? I'm impressed," she said. Jealousy was evident in her voice as she looked at my ring with narrowed eyes. Now that I think about it, I don't understand how she and I were ever friends. She was always so mean and bitter toward everyone, and thought she was better than, well, everyone. She looked up and her eyes landed on Penny. "Oh! Did your mom or dad have another kid? Is this your sister?" I looked at Pen and she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. She knows I never told any of my old friends about her, for the sake that is was a small town. Lookin back on that now, I felt like dirt. Me hiding her from everyone was like me denying I ever had her.

"No, Lucy. Penelope is actually my eldest daughter. I have a set of twins at home with Paul." Lucy's eyes practically bulged out of her head. She looked back and forth from me to Penny, trying to piece it together. Until it finally dawned on her.

"That's why you moved to Georgia? Because you got pregant? Why didn't you tell anyone? We would have been there for you!" She practically shouted. My eyes narrowed at her.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wanted what was best for her and for me. Moving to Georgia was one of the best decisions I have ever made. If I hadn't then who's telling where I would be now. I'd be married to a man I didn't love, I'd forever be the talk of the town and that would carry on to my daughter. Something I would never wish for her to have to endure." I explained, my own anger rising to the surface.

"That is so selfish." I balked at her words.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It is so selfish of you to keep her away from all of us. She would have grown up calling us uncles and aunts, that's so typical of you, Hazel." I almost laughed at the bitterness in her words.

"Y'know what, Luce? If doing the best thing I could for my daughter is selfish, then that's fine by me. I would never in a million years have allowed you or anyone else from high school around her. Ya'll are a bunch of backward ass people who only think of yourselves. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish grocery shopping for my family. Nice catching up with you." I smiled at her and then pushed my cart passed her surprised face and continued shopping.

 _~~~TOS~~~_

If I had stayed in Forks, my entire life would have been so different. I have no doubt in my mind that Paul and I would have eventually met. But who's to say if the imprint would have been accepted? I'm happy with the choices I have made, those decisions have made me the woman I am today. It's given me three beautiful children and a loving husband. I'm closer than I ever have been to my sister and my father, I have a great group of friends within the pack. I couldn't ask for a better life.

"What's up, babe? You look pretty deep in thought." Paul's deep voice startled me out of my thoughts. I rested a hand on my beating heart.

"You scared me!" I said, smacking him with a dish rag. He had a playful gleam in his eyes as he attacked me with kisses all over my face and neck. Tickleing me in the process. "Paul, stop! You're gonna make me pee!" He placed one more kiss on my lips before resting his chin on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"How happy I am to be here with you and our beautiful children. I wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the world," I smiled.

"Me, too, Hazel. I love you."

"And I love you, wolf boy."

 _~~~TOS~~~_

 **And that concludes the end of** _ **The Other Swan**_ **. I want to thank each and every single one of you who followed this story from beginning to end and to everyone who reviewed. I hope this is the closure ya'll need and keep an eye our for some of my future stories.**


End file.
